Hyacinth Corner
by Andimpink
Summary: Tanya Hart owns a little flower shop in New York. One day, she meets an odd man by the name of Erik Destler. Every day he would come in and buy a bouquet of roses, but he stopped all of sudden. Tanya's interest in Erik leads her straight to him. What is in store for her as she looks for the man behind the mask? Modern. OC/Erik
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Where should I put these dahlias?_ The window at the front of the flower shop had an open spot that the basket would look perfect. I placed the flowers down and looked out the window. Across the street stood a tall dark looking figure. Whoever it was wore a fedora tilted over the person's face and a trench coat, concealing its identity._ I shouldn't be freaking out. This is New York, after all. There are hundreds of people who are odd here._ Once more I drew my attention to the figure, but no longer found him standing there. He must have left while I was thinking. I walked back to the cashier's counter and took a seat in the stool awaiting the first customer of the day. This flower shop, Hyacinth Corner, belonged to my mother. She loved flowers ever since she was young. While she was pregnant with me, after the fact that her boyfriend abandoned her, she found this little place for sale. Using most of her savings, she bought the place and started the flower shop. Her passion for her love of flowers, and her unborn child that was soon to be me, drove her through the ups and downs of her career. When at last I was born, the business got better and she was able to support not only herself, but a baby me, as well. I grew up in Hyacinth Corner and was home schooled by a kind elderly lady who lived across town and was a retired school teacher. As I grew, I came to consume the same passion that my mother held towards her career; when I was old enough, I started working with her in the shop. I would run errands for her and deliver bouquets. On my eighteenth birthday, she gave me the store's key that she wore around her neck all the time.

Then one day, the accident happened. We had been on our way, in our little minivan, to an appointment for a young couple's wedding. As we pulled out into an intersection, a taxi driver, who I later found out to be driving under the influence of alcohol, slammed into the side of us. Our van rolled twice and left the taxi driver dead and my mom and I severely injured. We were rushed to the hospital soon afterwards. I was worse than her, yet as I got better, she seemed to get worse. That is when my dad showed up. Somehow, he had heard about us and came to the hospital quickly.

My mom introduced us to the best of her ability and he did the rest. He was a lawyer in a law firm five blocks from our apartment above the store who my old teacher was taking care of until we could return. Greg, my dad, apologized for not being there when we needed him and vowed to be with us whenever he wasn't at work, but that infuriated my mom. She yelled at him for fifteen minutes; anybody and everybody could hear her from where they stood. As she continued her rant, something happened and she stopped breathing. All I can remember from that day was all the nurses rushing into the room to help her and getting me outn of the room. She died that day. I returned home as soon as I was released. Of my father, I never saw him again and I was glad of it; he was the reason my mother died. Everyday, as I worked in the shop, I swear I could hear her telling me "Tanya, move those roses next to those orchids." or "Tanya dear, could you please go get me the pink daisies from the refrigerator."

The bell on the door of the shop jingled as somebody walked in. "Welcome to Hyacinth Corner. We have..." my voice trailed off as I found myself watching the same figure that I saw earlier across the street browse the shop. Now that I could see the person better, he was a man. He stopped at the refrigerator and grabbed a bouquet of red and pink roses then proceeded to walk towards me.

"I'd like to buy these." Oh. My. Gosh. He is French! His voice was low snd had a thick French accent. "Excuse me miss. Are you deaf?"

"Oh. No, sir. That will be thirteen fifty-six." 'How embaressing!' The man handed me a twenty. As I collected the correct amount of change, he looked around the store studying every detail.

"This is quite a nice little business you have going here. How long has it been around?" he asked.

"Nineteen ninety-five. My mother started it. I practically grew up here." I answered and handed him his change.

"Six forty-four is your change. Thanks and have a very nice day. Might I ask whom these beautiful roses are for?"

"For a person very special to me." His voice was filled with adoration and I instantly knew it was probably his girlfriend, which I was pretty sure of because who doesn't like a French guy.

"I see. Well, I just know she will love these." I smiled. He walked to the door and turned back to me with a wave. "Please come back anytime." _I really hope you do..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week, the man came back close to the same time he did previously. Instead of leaving after purchasing the same bouquet, he took a seat on the counter. "So... how has business been since I last came in?" My head shot up from the cash register and I nearly screamed when I saw him._ The bell on the door didn't jingle, you idiot! He's still here._

"Well, it's been enough to get me through this month, but other than that, I think its been good. Do you own a business, sir?" I asked.

"Erik." he said. "My name is Erik Destler." His name fit his person quite well. "You may use my first name and, yes, if you consider being a composer a business." My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. I was in the presence of a composer. Its not ever day that a man of music comes walking in to my store.

"You make music?" Erik nodded. "That is so cool. I've never met somebody who composes before, and I have met a lot of people. What kind of works? Oh, my name is Tanya Hart. You can call me Tanya."

"I write operas, but I also write pieces on piano, organ, and violin." he said. "I am a man of many talents, Tanya. Would you like see one of them." When he said my name, I swooned inside. The accent made my name sound sexy and beautiful.

"Um... sure." I said. He smiled and stood up. I watched as he left the room. _Wow... that was amazing... not!_

"So, what do you think?" Erik said.

"I am very, very impressed..." I stopped talking. Erik wasn't even in the room. I couldn't see hide or hair of him. "Er-Erik... where are you?"

"Right here." he said to my right, but he wasn't there. "Over here." came his voice from behind me and still wasn't there. "How about here?" Erik asked from right in front of me, but remained hidden. I backed up into the wall in fright. _How does he do that? It sounded like he was right next to me, but I couldn't see him. _He then walked back into the room with a big grin on his face. I blushed furiously. "Did that scare you, my dear?"

"No... maybe...okay. It scared the daylights out of me, but that was so awesome. What was it?" I replied.

"I threw my voice. Not many people can do it, but I have mastered it, along with other forms of magic." Erik looked at his watch, and then grabbed the bouquet off the counter. "Well, I don't want to be late for an important meeting. Goodbye, Tanya, and thank you for these lovely flowers." He waved at me and left. Once again, I was amazed by who I came to know as Erik Destler. There was something different than all the other men who came in here looking for something to impress the ladies. He was very eloquent, much like a character out of a Jane Eyre novel. What made him that way, I could only guess, but whatever it was, it made me like him.

I hadn't brought it up in any of our conversations, but I noticed that he wore a mask. It was the same color of his skin, which made it harder to see, but it was definitely there. My mind wanted to ask him about it, but if he was hiding something, I assumed it was for a good reason, and, anyways, it's what is on the inside that counts. Right?

...

The next couple weeks, Erik came in and we conversed. We talked about his talents and business, what movies were playing, the weather on that day, and anything we found interesting. It was the day I expected Erik to come in, when I was going to ask him about the girl he was trying to impress. I had the shop set up and even had a bouquet ready for him to pay for so we could talk longer. The time passed, and before I knew it, it was already lunch time. _Where could he be? Last week, he said he'd be here. Did he lie? Perhaps he finally got his girl and they're out celebrating..._ A feeling of pain and jealousy twisted in my heart. If he had gotten his girl, would it affect our conversations? Not wanting to think about it anymore, I pushed thoughts of him aside and finished the day.

I made my way to my shabby apartment above the store. The walls were covered in pink paint that was peeling away. The windows were not able to be opened, so if I cooked something that smelled strongly, I would smell it for an entire week. I owned the basic kitchen necessities, a stove, microwave, refrigerator, a rickety old couch sat in the living room facing a small television that only received like ten channels, and in my room was a squeaky spring cot, a dresser, and a small wall mirror. The bathroom in the apartment was so small I could probably take a shower, go to the bathroom and wash my hands, all at the same time. There was no doubt I was living in a less enjoyable environment, but it had to do.

Pulling the fridge door open, I saw that I was out of milk. Picking up my purse which contained the money I had earned today at the shop, I started walking to the closest store, which was at least seven blocks away. As I strolled along the crowded sidewalks, Erik returned to my thoughts. I hoped he was okay, at the least. Oh, what that man made me feel. The way he said my name could make my heart flutter, his melodious laughter made my stomach to flips, and when he smiled, I nearly fainted. Was it love I felt toward him? _He's going after another girl anyways, Tanya.__ Well, perhaps if she doesn't... __Where do you think he is now? That girl of his probably wanted to celebrate and is at his place having a romantic dinner for two. Did I mention that it's just the two of them?_ _Yes, but what if he isn't. What if he was really busy and decided to skip our weekly conversation for today? He could come back tomorrow, you never know._ Yet, I knew that he was probably out with his girl, doing something fun and romantic, but I was stuck here. On a crowded street in New York. Alone. Walking to the store for milk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PainlessAnguish, thank you for reviewing! Here is a chapter, just for you!

Chapter 3

The next week, and the week after that, Erik didn't show up. By this point, I was freaking out. It was closing time and I shoed all the window shoppers out. It was time to look for him, whether it meant looking in a phone book or going to the police, I was going to make sure he was alright. Pulling out the large, and I mean LARGE, phone book; this was New York after all. I skimmed through the 'De' section. "Deleon...Demmer...Dequincy..." _What kind of name is 'Dequincy'?_ "Derik... Destler!" At last I found his name! I jotted down his address on a piece of paper, and grabbed my coat. His home was on the other side of town, and I wasn't going to walk that far, so I called a cab over.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked gruffly. I handed him the address. "Alright than." He pulled off of the side walk and into the dense traffic. It took us almost thirty minutes to get to where I was headed, but we got there and that was all that mattered. I handed him the correct amount of money and started walking towards the entrance of the big apartment building. That is when I noticed where I was. This was a nice, expensive apartment complex. Not even my life savings could pay for one of these. Feeling out of place in such niceness, I entered the office. There was a young man in a suit seated at a desk typing away at a computer. When he noticed me, he smiled.

"What can I do for you? If you're looking for an apartment, I am afraid we are full." he said.

"Oh... no. I am looking for somebody though. If you could please tell me which apartment number belongs to Erik Destler?" I asked shyly. His smile dropped a little.

"Why do you need to see Mr. Destler? He is a very busy man."

"I am a friend of his. It is urgent that I see him." I said. "Please." With a sigh, he typed on his computer and looked intently at it.

"He is in 9D. Top floor." he said. I thanked him and quickly made my way to the elevator. Punching the button that led to the top floor, I waited. There were windows on the elevator allowing me to see outside. I watched the world below me grew further and further away. A monotone voice said the floor, and the doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator and looked around instead of going to Erik's place. This was such a nice place; I feared that if I were to take one filthy step on the nice carpet, that the police would come and ticket me for littering. Pushing any insecurity away, I walked down the hall, counting the doors as I passed them. _9A, 9B, 9C..., 9D!_

There I stood in front of his apartment's door. I took a deep breath and lifted my fist to the door. _Here it goes, Tanya. No going back._ Praying he was here, I rapped on the door three times. Time seemed to slow down, and made waiting for him to answer the door take forever, which it did, because nobody answered. Knocking louder, this time, I made sure he could hear me. Still, nobody came to the door. _He's not here..._

I turned to leave the wretched place without a second thought. As I took a step away from the door, I heard "Whoever you are, go away. This is not the time. If you have deliveries, take it to the front office." _Erik!_

My feet rushed over to the door. "Erik, it's me." Silence. "Tanya. It's Tanya. Can I come in?" Patience came hard, but the locked door clicked, allowing me to enter. Pushing the door open, I entered the place Erik called home. It would have been better, but I couldn't see anything. All the lights were turned off and if there were any windows, I was pretty sure that they had curtains covering them. "Erik, where are you?"

"I am over here on the couch." There was something different in his voice. "Come over here and take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" _That's it!_ His voice was empty of the same thing he had whenever he came into the store: happiness. That was what he was missing, but what caused it, I had no... _Oh gosh..._ I nearly lost what was in my stomach right there at realization. _His so called 'girl' must have... _

"Erik, I would sit down, but I can't see a thing." I said softly. There was a rustling sound somewhere in the room and a lamp was turned on. The room was lavishly decorated; two black leather couches sat in the middle of the room with what looked like a cherry wood coffee table, the walls were painted burgundy, and in one corner, a grand piano glimmered in the lamplight. Erik was standing with his back turned to me. He was standing at the large window, which he had uncovered while I admired his living room, staring out on the city.

"I am sorry, Tanya. I should have at least called you to tell you I was fine. Now you've come all the way here for nothing." he said with pain in his voice. Timidly, I walked towards Erik. The plush carpet underneath my feat made me feel like I was walking on a cloud. When at last I stood next to Erik, I looked up at the left side of his face.

"Look at me Erik." I said. He turned towards me with such a sad face, my nearly shattered. His eyes were blood shot and his nose was red from what I guessed to be hours of crying, but the other thing I saw, was the pitch black mask on the right side of his face. At first I was shocked, but remembered that he was probably mourning the loss of his love. "I came here, because I care for you. It wasn't all for nothing, and definitely not an inconvenience to me. You just had me worried." His face still remained the same as he went and sat down on one of the couches. I followed quietly behind him and sat down next to him.

"Tanya, I wronged you. Oh how I wronged you. I thought of you as a friend, and when..." Erik started, but I cut him off.

"You don't have to say it. I understand, alright?" I said barely above a whisper. Erik placed his head in his hands and sobbed. His shoulders shook. As if I could do anything, my arms wrapped around him and pulled him to me. We sat there, me holding him as he cried, and him crying. I stroked his messy black hair lovingly and stayed silent. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, and I hoped that he couldn't hear it. When at last he finished crying, I let him go reluctantly. If it would have been my decision, I would have held him forever.

"Tanya..." he sniffed. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Wiping the tears from his face, he folded his hands in his lap and looked at them. "I look like a mess, forgive me. About that drink... Do you want anything? Anything at all?"

_You. I want you..._ "Um... I guess water would be good." I shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Tisk, tisk, Tanya. You can have some wine. I'll be right back." With those words, he retreated to the kitchen. _Seriously, he's so eloquent it is sexy..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hate writers block, but I overcame and now you have a new chapter. If you haven't already, I have a Facebook page, Andimpink is the name, look it up. I post when there are updates on my stories and other random stuff. So... like me!

Chapter 4

When Erik returned from the kitchen with the expensive wine, and I mean _expensive_ wine, he poured a glass for me and himself. "So... how has business been?" he asked.

"It's been well." That was an overstatement. I had been struggling to pay rent for my apartment because I kept paying the rent for the store. My gaze dropped to the floor to hide my lying eyes. "This week has been one of the most profitable one's in a long time." I lied.

"Well that is good to hear." Erik replied sounding very unsure that I meant what I said. I hoped he wouldn't ask and he didn't. We sat there talking about what had happened with me and the store the last couple weeks Erik had missed for a good hour before Erik realized how late it was getting. "Look at the time." It was nearly nine p.m. "You better be getting back. I don't want anything happening to you. New York is a dangerous place at night when you are alone. I'll call a cab for you."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _He doesn't want anything happening to me!_ "Thank you, Erik." He dialed a number on his expensive looking phone and had a cab waiting for me downstairs. I slipped on my coat that had been placed over the back of chair and buttoned it up. Erik held the door open for me as I left his apartment, but he followed me out. "You really don't have to walk me down. I'll be good."

"Oh no, no, no. I will walk you down. It isn't a problem really."

"You are such a gentleman." I smiled. "There aren't many of those left..." We stepped into the elevator and waited silently as we descended to the bottom floor. It was awkward, in fact, our entire time spent together was awkward, because of the thing with him and his girl. I really hoped that the girl he bought the flowers for got hit by a bus for breaking his heart. What girl is so blind that she can't see a perfectly good man right in front of her face? The first time I saw Erik, I knew he was a heartbreaker, but I didn't know he could have his heart broken.

"Tanya. Tanya. The elevator is open." Erik said. I smiled at him embarrassingly. _Wow... I need to stop thinking about him or I may be the one getting hit by a bus._ Just outside the door was a cab waiting to take me back to my battered home. Erik pulled the door open for me and allowed me to get in before closing it. As the cab took off, I watched as Erik stood outside waving at me with a small curl to his lips.

...

It was a few days later when I got a phone call from my least favorite person: my dad. "Hey there, squirt. How's life been treating you?" He asked.

"It's been good." I said plainly as I meddled with a bouquet I was arranging. "What about you?"

"I've been really busy, but I finally have some time off. Speaking of that, I was wanting to know if you'd like to attend a party that my law firm is holding the last Friday of this month. It is formal so you'd need a dress, I could buy you one if need be, and that is pretty much it. What do ya' say, sport?" _Sport? My name is Tanya! T-A-N-Y-A. Tanya! Tanya! Tanya!_

"I don't know. I might have to work late that night for a wedding that is coming up the first week of June." I said, not that I really wanted to go anyways, but he'd keep pestering me about if I could if I didn't say yes. He was the most persistent little prick I knew. "If I can, I'll let you know, though." The bell at the front room jingled. "Oh, a customer just came in. I'll call you back." _Beep._ I hung up without saying goodbye and headed to the front.

"Hey Tanya." Erik said as I came out of the workroom.

"Erik! Welcome back to the land of the living." I joked. His face turned ghastly white, besides the already white half of his face covered by a mask. "I was just joking. You need to learn to take a joke."

"Oh." He laughed nervously. "Anyways, I decided it was about time to get out of my depression filled home. It seemed like a good idea to come down here. How's your day been?" Erik sat down on a plastic lawn chair that was set out on display.

"Well, it's better now that you're here. My father had called a few minutes before you got here." I said leaning against the counter.

"That was nice of him."

"No it wasn't." Erik looked confused. "I hate him. I hate him so much that I wish he was a girl and that he would start his period in a shark tank. That would be the best day of my life."

"Why do you hate him? Did he say something wrong?" Erik asked. Memories of how my mom talked about how much she hated him, came flowing back to me, and filled my rage about why I despised the man who helped bring me into this world.

"When my mom found out she was pregnant with me, they weren't married, and he was still in law school. His parents wouldn't have been happy if they found out about his little mistake with my mom, so he left us. She had to fight for herself and for me. This store was the only thing that kept us off the streets before I was born." I said staring around the room. "After the accident," The word 'accident' seared pain in my chest. "after the accident, the accident that took my mother's life, he decided to show up and right the things that he put wrong. As she lay there dying slowly, she yelled at him for showing up too late and said things like 'I had to do this by myself and it's all your fault.' and 'None of this would have happened if wouldn't have gone and messed up my life. Your daughter needed you. I needed you.'. Her last words to him were simple: 'I. Hate. You.' Her hate became my hate after she died from lack of oxygen and the major blood loss caused by the car accident." Anger was flaring in my eyes as I finished giving him my reason. I turned my hateful gaze away from Erik and out the window to watch as cars sped by and people went about their everyday life.

"I know how you feel." A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Erik looking down at me with an understanding look in his eyes.

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all who have reviewed this story. I love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: ANDIMPINK DOES NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA NOR EVER WILL. I'M NOT OBAMA, BUT ****I**** APPROVE THIS MESSAGE.**

**Chapter 5**

When I got done with work, long after Erik left, I closed up and was about to head to my apartment when I received a phone call. I was standing in the backroom with my jacket on about to leave when I heard: _ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Quickly, I ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. Hyacinth Corner; this is Tanya speaking."

"Tanya, this is Mr. Greyburn." said the owner of the apartment complex I lived in. I believed he was in late forties, maybe early fifties. For an older guy, he was somewhat good looking, then again, Erik was _way _better looking. Many of the teenagers that lived there said he was a rapist and a various other amount of dirty things, though, I wasn't quite sure if he was or not, but I dare not ask.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Greyburn?" I asked politely.

"Please call me Josh. Anyway, about your rent..." he said. I nearly slapped myself in the face at how I didn't realize that he was calling me about something serious, not a friendly 'How's life?' phone call. "You didn't pay all of last month's and still haven't payed for this month, Tanya. I don't run a no rent business here."

"Mr. Greyburn... Josh, I have been trying to pay. Business hasn't been all that well, as of lately, but the first week of next month I have a big wedding booked and can get you the money than. Can you give me just that long?" I waited for an answer.

"Tanya..." he said. "Could you give me at least half of what you owe right now?" Half of what I owed had gone into buying groceries and new supplies for the store. How could he expect me to do this?

"I can't get you the money until next month. Is there anything I could do as an alternative?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Well... our maintenance man quit and I've been having to call in another one to do all of that; it is really expensive to do that, so if you want to..."

"Yes, oh yes! Thank you, Josh. When do I start?" My life just went from bad to good within a few words.

"You can start when you get back from the store. The lady with five children in 1B has a leaky faucet that needs fixing. The tools you need will be waiting on my desk when you get here." Josh said. "I have to go get ready for a date with this nice lady I met two weeks ago. Wish me luck."

I laughed. "Have fun. Thanks again and goodbye." I hung up and headed out. When I got to the complex, I retrieved the tools and headed straight to apartment 1B.

As I approached the door, I heard a screaming kid shout from inside "Garry stole my dolly, mom! Make him give it back."

Another child, I assumed to be this Gary replied "Did not! She hid it underneath the couch." I knocked on the door and waited. _Poor woman... I am glad I don't have five children and am single._

"Garry Terence Roberts, give her doll back right this instant." the mom said sternly.

"Mommy, I want pizza." whined a girl. My hand rapped on the door again.

"He's still not giving it back."

"Gary! Right. Now."

"I didn't take it."

"Mommmmmmyyyy..."

"WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP!" yelled the mom. The lock on the door clicked and then the door was pulled open. A woman in about her thirties was standing there with a messy t-shirt and a baby boy on her hip. Her dishwater blonde hair was pulled into a disheveled bun atop her head. "What can I do for you?" she said out of breath.

"Um... I'm technically the new maintenances woman. The other one quit and I was told that you have a leaky faucet that needs to be fixed." I said unsure if she would let me in or not. A smile lit up her face.

"Of course, of course. Come on in." The door was pulled open further and I stepped in. Inside was a large front room with an ugly brown couch facing a TV that had The Lion King playing. Three children were sitting there watching it intently and the other was on the floor with a doll. There were two boys and three girls. When I stepped into view, all the little eyes were turned onto me.

"Mom, who is this?" said a boy with the same dishwater blonde hair as his mother.

"Gary, this is..." she said and looked at me.

"I'm Tanya."

"Tanya's here to fix the faucet. Lowell quit his job and she took it up." she said.

"Oh..." he said, then returned to watching the movie. As I went to take a step, I felt a tapping on my leg and looked down. There at my feet was the little girl with a doll. She had cute little blonder curls atop her head and eyes bluer than the sky.

"Can you fix my dolly's arm?" she said and held up the armless doll to me, the other arm in her hand. I bent down and grabbed both from her and put it together again. An ear to ear grin spread across her face and she looked at me adoringly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." She ran off and plopped down in front of the TV to play again. I smiled and waited for their mom to return. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find the woman standing there.

"Follow me." she said. I followed her out of the room and into the kitchen. "It is this one right here." The kitchen sink was dripping annoyingly. I bent down and set to work; it was quiet for a while until she spoke up.

"I'm Wanda, by the way. Sorry about the commotion with the kids. They never learn."

"That's okay. I own a florists and have seen children come in with their parents that pitch a fit worse than your kids. I completely understand."

"You own a florists. What's the name?" Wanda asked.

"Hyacinth Corner. My mom was the founder. It is a nice little shop." I said as I finished putting the handle back on. "There you go. I'm glad I could help." We walked back out to the living room.

"Thank you, Tanya. That leak has been driving us all insane." she breathed happily. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I ordered pizza not too long ago."

"Yeah. Stay for dinner, Tanya. We don't mind sharing." said a brown haired girl.

"I guess so..." I smiled.

"Yay!" cheered the littlest girl.

"So, let me introduce you to these little rascals." Wanda said. "The baby I was holding earlier is George. Obviously he is the youngest coming in at ten months. Next is Natasha, the one with the doll. Thanks for fixing her doll, by the way. She is three. That girl right there," she pointed at a blonde haired green eyed girl curled up underneath a blanket watching the movie. "That is Sarah and she is nine; Gary is her twin, but he is older by seven minutes."

"Hi everybody." I said and was suddenly tackled by many questions and 'hi's' and 'watch the movie with us'. That night as I sat eating pizza with them, I somehow felt a sense of belonging. These people I had barely met felt like family, more so than my father. _It was a good idea accepting the job..._

**A/N: And...scene! That is a wrap for today, folks. Please leave reviews on the story. Thank you and enjoy your memorial day tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later while I was working, Erik came in to visit. He finally looked back to his normal self, but who knew how long it would take for him to get over it completely. When the little bell jingled and he walked in, I smiled. "How are you today?" I asked wiping some dirt of the counter. I looked up from my work to see him wandering around. He looked around at all the things I had set out.

"I am fine. How are you, Tanya?" he asked. _Hmm... Something's up with him._

"Well, I could be better." I sighed. Erik looked over at me with a quizzical look on his face, but he shrugged and continued to look around. "So... um..." This was so awkward. I shuffled my feet and continued to wipe down the counter. Suddenly, a hand was placed over both of mine. A hand with long calloused fingers, a musician's hand. My gaze had gone from my hands to his eyes, then right back. "Do you need something?"

"Yes." He placed a bouquet on the counter. It consisted of white roses, pastel light pink hyacinths, and baby breath. My heart sank in my chest. _Did she come back? Who are these for? _With much reluctance, I checked the price tag on them so I could tell him how much it cost. I was tempted to say an insane amount of money, but decided against it.

"That is twenty-three fifty-eight." He handed me a thirty. As I went to give him his change back, he held up his hands.

"Keep the change." With those words he walked out of the store. A sharp pain filled my heart. Like I had been stabbed thirty-million times in the chest. _He is going back to her. I just know it._ Now I knew why my mom hated my father so much. Men were here one day and chasing another girl the next. I didn't understand; she had rejected him, right? He had gone into hiding because of the heartbreak. I felt like crying, but I still had seven more hours until I got to go home. The rest of the day seemed to pass slower than the rest of the days that week. Each time I heard the clock hanging on the wall click away with each second it made me want to throw it to the grand and watch as it broke into itsy-bitsy pieces.

After the excruciating seven long hours, I was finally allowed myself to close up. Grabbing my jacket of the back of the door in the back room, I went out the door, locking it after I was out. The evening air was cool, but nice. I welcomed it with open arms. It would take a while to get to my apartment by walking, but I needed all the money I had so didn't get a cab. As usual, the sidewalks were crowded with people of all sorts and I was just one of them. Nothing special. Nothing special to the hundreds of thousands of people in this city, billions of people in the world, and nothing special to Erik.

My apartment was now in view. The street it sat on was empty besides a few people walking. Wanting to be able to lay on my bed and wallow away in depression, I took off at a run. Tears were already starting to pour down my face, but I didn't care. It didn't take me all too long to make it to my apartment. As I fumbled with the key in my hand, I hadn't seen it there before, but then I did. It was as if the _thing_ had mysteriously appeared on my door step. I reached down and picked it up. They were beautiful. They were relieving. They were familiar. A note sat among them. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

Quickly, I unlocked the door and ran to the kitchen. On the counter was a vase with dead flowers inside. I dumped the neglected daisies into the trash can and filled the vase with water. When I was done, I put the bouquet into the vase. The bouquet that Erik had bought earlier today. The pain in my chest disappeared and was filled with joy. Looking at the beautiful bouquet, I began laughing. Laughing until my abdomen ached.

I picked up the note and read it.

_Tanya,_

_ It would be a great pleasure if you would join me for lunch tomorrow. If you can't because of work, then I understand. _

_Your friend,_

_Erik._

**...**

Every time the doorbell jingled, I would look up from the counter or peak around the doorway to the back room. I was so anxious to see him. Every time I thought about the bouquet back in my apartment, I smiled. It was approaching the time I left for my lunch break and I was nervous as ever. _ How much longer will it take until he gets here? Is he here yet? Do I look good enough?_ Multiple times, I had to shut my mind up so it wouldn't be asking me all these questions.

_Ring._ "Ready to go?" he asked. I spun around on my heels and nearly fell over, but I placed my hands on the counter. Erik was standing there, his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Yeah." I said. My jacket had been put on an hour ago. I put my 'Out for lunch' sign on the door and locked the door. We waited by the curb as Erik tried to hail a cab. "So, where are we going for lunch?" I asked.

A cab finally pulled up next to us. Erik held the door open for me and I sat down. "I couldn't decide, so, where ever you want. "

"How about Subway?" I asked. Erik smiled and asked the driver to take them to the closest Subway. "Thank you, by the way."

"You are welcome, Tanya." He replied. I tried to think of this date or whatever it was as a thing friends do, but I couldn't help but think it was a date. My first real date with any guy and with Erik, none the less.

**A/N: Yay! ^^ I can't wait to start the next chapter: their date. It is going to be so much fun! Anyways, I need reviews. I. NEED. REVIEWS. BADLY.** **Thank you, my dear readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh! Here is the REAL chapter. I had so much trouble with this chapter, it is not even funny. I'm not that good with first date things because I've never been on one or anything, but I don't want to make it sound too romantic. So... here is their date chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

I fidgeted with my hands nervously as we sat in the cab on the way to Subway. Whenever I looked at him, he would be staring out the window. _What is Erik thinking? Christine? Music? Me?_ The silence was killing me. We sat there for a few more minutes and I couldn't stand it any longer. "Erik, thanks for... you know... doing this for me."

"You're welcome." he said. "Sorry, Tanya, if this isn't the perfect date." _Date. Date? Date! This is an __**official**__ date! Hahaha!_ "I've never been on one before."

"You've never been on a date before? Are you kidding?" Erik shook his head. "I thought that you had a long line of girls waiting for their turn to go on a date with you. I haven't been on one either."

"Really? I thought the same as you, but with guys." he laughed. "Looks like we are here." Erik started to climb out of the cab and I went to get out on the other side, but he stopped me. _Is this some kind of...?_ The door next to me opened and he held it open for me.

"Thank you, Erik." I blushed furiously. Erik payed the driver and we both walked into the Subway together. I ordered a spicy Italian sandwich with provolone cheese, pickles, onions, tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, and vinegar and oil. It was sad to say, but I felt like a pig while eating my sandwich. Erik sat there with his BLT sitting in front of him still neatly wrapped, watching as I took a huge bite out of my sandwich. I looked up from my sandwich to see him looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Hungry much?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Sorry. I haven't eaten one of these in so long. It's like taking a bite of heaven." _Heck, I haven't even had all that much today; only a bagel with some butter on it was my breakfast._ "Anyways, how's your sandwich? You haven't even opened it, let alone taken a bite."

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. I'll just save it for later." Erik said shrugging his shoulders. _If he's not hungry, then he's not hungry._ Once more, I returned to my piece of hand held heaven. This wasn't exactly the best date, though they always made them seem better in the movies, but it was enough for this girl. Sadly, I had finished my sandwich and was left with nothing but an empty cup.

"Thank you for lunch, Erik. You are definitely not the worst first date." He smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. There is a cab waiting for you outside; I have some work to do." We walked out of the Subway and he held open the cab door for me.

"So... are we going to do this again?" A blush crept across my face.

"We'll have to see." Erik smirked. "Goodbye, Tanya." The door closed and the driver pulled off the sidewalk, leaving a smiling Erik behind. I let out a sigh of happiness. _Nothing could make this day a bad day..._

**...**

_Scratch that whole 'nothing could make this day bad' act._ I dropped my head to my countertop. Josh... Mr. Greyburn had called me and was demanding that I start giving him some of the money now instead of later because his boss was threatening to fire him if he didn't get at least some of the money or evict me. I had told him to try giving me at least till the end of the week, but he still was uncertain. When I had gotten home, there was a note stuck to the door; I didn't even have to read it to know what it was about. The point was, I had no place to go. Nowhere. If I didn't hate my date so much, maybe I'd give him a call, but my pride wouldn't allow me. Unlike most girls, I didn't have any friends. Friendship had never appealed to my liking until I met Erik. _Erik... Erik... no. N-O. That spells no._ There was no way I would stay under the same roof as him without making a complete and utmost fool of myself. _Who am I kidding? I have nobody to go to and nowhere to stay. Just. Great._

"What am I going to do?" I asked the room around me, hoping that my mom's sweet voice would answer, but it never did.

That night, I was already packed up even though I had a week to do so. If I stayed in that apartment for longer than I needed to, it would be harder on me. Anything I didn't want or didn't have something to haul it away with would stay here. I tossed and turned in my bed and hoped that when tomorrow came all of this would have only be a dream.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to extend it. Anyways, please tell me what you think and/or hope what will happen next. The best thing for you readers to do, is give me feedback. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there readers! Here is a chapter with Tanya's dad in it because it's Father's Day! YAY! Say 'Happy Father's Day' to your dad. I made mine breakfast in bed. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Do I have to get that? It isn't even opening hours." _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Alright! Alright!" I picked up the phone. "Hyacinth Corner, this is Tanya speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey there, sport." _I should have left it ringing. _"How is the store doing?"

"Good, dad. It is doing just fine. When you called I was in the middle of something... very important." I said. "Now I really should be getting it done."

"Tanya, it isn't even opening hours yet. I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to go to breakfast with your old man." he replied. "But if you are 'too busy' with whatever, than I'll have to wait until I get another chance on my calendar to invite you to something."

"Dad..." I said guiltily. "This important thing I'm doing..." _ I can't believe I'm saying this. I'd rather die than be within one hundred feet of my dad. _"It can wait. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking IHOP. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does. It has been forever and a half since I've been there. I'll be there at seven."

"Alright. Meet you there." _Click._ I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at the clock, it said it was six forty-five. _Crap! I better leave now._ Grabbing my coat off the hook behind the door, I made my way to the IHOP down the road.

**...**

"Hi. Welcome to IHOP. What would you like to drink?" My dad and I sat across from each other, looking at the waitress.

"I'd like some hot chocolate. Dad?" He smiled at me.

"I'll have the same as her."

"Okay than. I'll be back with those. Have a look at your menus." The blonde girl ran off to get the hot chocolates for my dad and me. _I've always hated waitresses; waiters are far better._ I looked at the menu and decided I wanted the IHOP special which consisted of two pancakes, an egg, and two pieces of bacon or sausage.

"The veggie omelet looks good to me. What are you getting?" I peeked over my menu at my dad. He wore a gray business suit with a red tie. His brown hair was gelled and parted to one side, making him appear younger than his thirty-seven year old self.

"I'm getting the IHOP special." I said and returned to the menu to avoid any other conversation. When my menu was pulled down, I glared at my dad. "Can't we just sit here and mind our own business, _dad_? You obviously can see that I am not exactly at best terms with you."

"I do see that, but you need to forget that. I am your father. Without me, you wouldn't even be here." he said.

"Without you, mom and I suffered. She died because of you." I spat at him

"No, no, no. She died of her injuries from the car accident. It wasn't my fault that a drunk driver hit you guys." My face was contorted in anger.

"You left her; you left us. Right when we needed you most, you decided to up and run away because you feared what your parents would think of you: their son who got a girl he wasn't married to pregnant. Their son who left the woman carrying his child without a single thought as to how they would fare in the cruel world."

"Ahem." We both looked to the waitress holding two hot chocolates in her hands. "Here you guys go. Are-are you ready to order?" she asked nervously.

I cleared my throat. "I'll have the IHOP special, please. I want my egg over-easy. Sausage please."

"Okay. Sir?" she turned to my father.

"I'll have the veggie omelet." he said.

"Alrighty, than. I'll have your food out in a bit." She gave us a look of pity and walked away. _Great... Just great..._

"Tanya, we need to move past that. It has been a few years since that. I have regretted leaving her and you every day of my miserable life and you don't even want anything to do with me. Can't you see that I care about you? I love you, Tanya. Ever since I first saw you, I loved you. You are irreplaceable to me." I looked into his eyes and could tell that he wasn't lying. He meant every word he just said to me. "Give me a chance to mend the mistakes I have made and strengthen the bond between us. Please, Tanya. Please."

"Dad..." I sighed. "I'll try. For mom's sake and for your sake. She would want me to anyways." A smile lit up his face. "But you have to stop calling me 'sport' and 'squirt'; if you haven't noticed, I'm grown up."

"Thank you. And I will stop calling you those names. I was just trying to catch up on all the fathering I missed while I wasn't with you. Anyways, I'd like to learn a little bit more about you. Tell me about yourself." he said.

"Um... like my favorite colors and such?" He nodded. "Alright. My favorite color is lilac because the flower is also my favorite. I enjoy reading, drawing, working at the shop, and taking naps whenever I get the chance. My best friend is..." _Say it. Say it. Say it. _"A man named Erik. He is my only friend since I was home schooled and never have enough time to socialize. I met him when he came in one day and bought a bouquet for this girl he liked. Erik is a musician, in fact, I believe he is a composer. Not only is a musical prodigy, but he is a magician as well. One time he showed me this trick where he threw his voice; it scared the crap out of me." My dad laughed.

"Erik seems pretty _special._ If you asked me," my dad said slyly. "I'd say you love him." A blush burned my face. "Oh! So you do. I knew it."

"Dad..." I whined embarrassedly. Our food arrived and we ate together in silence. It was nice. Nicer than I thought it would be, but I was happy in that time I spent with him. I actually believed he was changed and really wanted to be involved in my life, but I would never completely let him in. Nothing and nobody could fill the void left in my heart after my mother died.

**A/N: Awe! I liked this chapter so much. Please review because I love it when you review and when you review, I write more; when I write more, you guys review more, and then I write even more. The circle keeps going on and on, and on. Thank you for all who have reviewed. It makes my day to see what you guys have to say about the story. Adieu, ma ****belles redars.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey there peoples! Who is ready for more of the Roberts family? I know I am! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, a very surprising crew of customers came into the store. A bouncy little girl with a doll in her arms, came running over to the counter and squealed. "Mommy! Mommy! It's the lady who fixed Megan!" A smile came to my face as Wanda walked up to Natasha and placed a hand on her head while holding George in her other arm.

"Yes it is, Tasha. Hi Tanya. I decided to come and take a look around." She gazed around the store and then told Natasha to run off and find her siblings. "This is such a nice place. I can't believe I've never been in here before. So... how has business been?"

"It has been not as good as it has been, although I wish it was. All these big name florists just love to flock into New York, it is just crazy." Pulling a stool out from behind the counter, I offered it to Wanda, and she sat down then placed George on her knee. "Life has just been giving me grief." Suddenly, Natasha came walking towards with a teenager in hand.

"Oh yes. You never met Daisha, our oldest. When you came over that day to fix the sink, she was at her dad's house. Daisha," she said. "Come over here please." The teenager strode over to her mom.

"Yes mom?" she asked. Daisha had brown hair and green eyes and looked very much like her mom, though, she seemed more of a daddy's girl than a mommy's girl. _That is probably why she goes back and forth between the two homes._

"This is Tanya. She is the owner of this place and she fixed our sink a while back." Wanda said.

"You own this place?" I nodded. "That is so cool! I've always wanted to be a florist. You... wouldn't happen to have any job openings, would you?"

"Well, for quite some time I've been looking for somebody to help me around here. Nobody's came in here though that I'd approve of. If you want the job, it is all yours." Daisha smiled excitedly and hugged her mom.

"Oh thank you, so much Tanya. This means so much to me."

"You start next Monday. Got it?" She nodded.

"Hey, Daisha, can you go get your siblings rounded up? We still have to run to the grocery store." Wanda said. Daisha walked away to find the others. "I haven't seen you around the apartments lately, by the way. Did you move?" _And the million dollar question has finally arrived..._

"No." I said simply, hoping that she wouldn't ask further.

"No." The look on my face must have given it away. "Oh Tanya, I can't believe this. You were _evicted_? How could someone kick you out?"

"I was behind on the bills and there was no way I could have gotten them payed by the deadline." I sighed. "There had been a deal between Josh Greyburn and I, but his boss over ruled it. If only I had just until the beginning of next month."

"That is a bummer. Where are you staying now? Please tell me you're not living on the streets like a homeless lady." she asked franticly.

"I'm staying in the backroom here. It may not be as roomy, but at least it is more comfortable than a sidewalk, right?" Daisha returned with the children in tow as I finished speaking. All of them looked delighted to be out of the apartment and into the big city. "Well, you better get going before these children die of boredom."

"Yeah, I suppose." she said, picking up George again, then standing up. Everybody but her walked to the door. "If you ever need some place to stay, Tanya, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Wanda. For everything." I said. The herd of Roberts made their way out of the store and out of the view of me. As I turned to go into the backroom, a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Oh crap!_ I kept walking, pretending I didn't hear _him_. "Tanya," A hand grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around. I was now face to face with gorgeous, handsome, amazing Erik. There was a fiery look in his eyes as he looked questionably at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did I not notice you come in? I always do..." I said, barely over a whisper. I looked down at the ground. "I... I just wanted to do it myself, Erik. My problems should stay my problems. You shouldn't have to carry me over every mud puddle on the road."

"Tanya, this isn't just a 'mud puddle on the road', as you put it. You are living in the backroom of your store. Doesn't that bother you?" Erik asked, concerned.

"Well of course it does. I just wanted to be like my mom. She didn't depend on anybody but herself to do things, except when it came to me. When I was little, I always told anybody who walked into the store, I wanted to be just like my mom when I grew up, and I still want to be just like her, but it has turned out harder than what I expected." Tears came to my eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry, Tanya. I bet your mother wouldn't have like you crying at a time like this." Erik said. He wiped a single tear away from my cheek. The contact only made me want to cry even more. "This is a turning point in your life."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting exactly what he was saying.

"Tanya," Erik said. "I want you to come and live with me, either that or let my pay your rent for you. Please. I want to help you just this once. Just like you helped me."

**A/n: Oooooh! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! (Yeah. You guys did...) Anywho, review, review, review. Until next time, readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: So, I was so excited about writing this next chapter that I decided I would give it to you today. Enjoy and make sure you review because you guys want this story to go on. **

**Chapter 10**

_"Tanya," Erik said. "I want you to come and live with me, either that or let my pay your rent for you. Please. I want to help you just this once. Just like you helped me."_

I bit my lip nervously. _What should I say? Yes? No? Of course I'd love to stay with you Erik. Absolutely no because I want to become like my mother who probably wouldn't want me to carry on this way for eternity. _How was I going to say this to Erik? I didn't want to deny him this request, then again, how was I going to be dependent on myself if I relied on him. He was right. This is the turning point. I have to go left or right, not straight down the middle. Taking a deep breath...

"Yes. I will stay with you."

**...**

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Erik said dropping his keys on the counter in the kitchen. I gazed around the familiar room. It felt good to be here again, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was living with my crush... I mean Erik. Oh, who am I kidding! I totally have the hots for him. "Let me show you to your room."

I went to pick up my suitcase full of clothes and the other things I had brought with me from my apartment, but Erik beat me to it. "Thanks." I said, thanking silently the low lighting so he couldn't see the blush that had spread across my face. We walked down a hall way and into a room on the right. My jaw nearly dropped to the bottom floor of the building. This room was big and screamed feminine. The walls were painted a dark purple with a gold light fixture hanging gorgeously on the ceiling. A four poster bed with a gold comforter and matching pillows sat in the room. Off to the side was a walk in closet; a bathroom larger than my bedroom at my old apartment was fancily decorated as well. The shower alone would make any woman squeal. I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, I take it, you like it?" Erik asked. He was leaning against the door frame to the room with his arms crossed over his chest. _This is a lot sexier than in the movies._ "Tanya. Earth to Tanya, come in."

"Oh." I blushed furiously. "I don't like it. I love it! This is the best room ever, Erik. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. I'll let you get settled in and shower if you'd like, then meet me in the kitchen for dinner when you're done." Erik said.

"You cook?" I unbelievingly asked. Erik grinned and nodded.

"Of course I can cook. I'm not that typical bachelor who just eats microwave dinners for every meal. Now I better go get started cooking so you can get adjusted." I watched as he left closed the door and listened as his footsteps disappeared into the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, I fell backwards onto the bed and breathed in the scent of roses. This place was so amazing I couldn't even explain how amazing it was. I couldn't even explain how amazing Erik was.

I quickly unpacked my stuff and hung it in the closet or put it into the dresser. Then, grabbing my toiletries, I went and took a shower. The warm water felt good as it poured over me, making my muscles relax. When I finished washing my hair and body, I reluctantly got out of the shower. Taking my time, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt then dried my hair, for the most part. I wanted to rip the door off the hinges and run to the kitchen, but that sounded so dorky and I probably would make a fool of myself doing something like that. So I waited for a little bit before opening the door and wandering into the kitchen.

As I arrived in the kitchen, Erik was just getting done setting the table that sat right next to a window that you could see all of the city from. "Hey, Tanya. Perfect timing." He pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit down. Carefully, I sat down on the chair. There was no way I wanted to embarrass myself in front of him.

"So what is on the menu, chef?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I made some homemade mac and cheese. How does that sound to you, mademoiselle?" Erik asked, his voice thick with his French accent. I nearly swooned when he spoke.

"That sounds great to me." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'll go and get it, then. What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine with me." He nodded and went to fetch my water.

The mac and cheese was absolutely and undeniably the best I had ever tasted. Like, I seriously had a total gastronomical orgasm because of it. That first bite I nearly moaned at how great the food tasted, but quickly vanquished that thought because Erik was sitting across from me. The cheese was all gooey and the pasta was softer than the pillows on my bed. Though, with each bite I took, a smile crossed my face and I couldn't help it. So when Erik asked if I liked it. I answered "This is the best mac and cheese I have ever tasted, Erik. Where did you learn to cook this well? The only thing I have ever managed to cook has been scrambled eggs, then again, I accidently burn them sometimes."

"I taught myself." And those were the only words he said, with a smirk at the end. _I hope every day is like this..._

**A/N: AWE! SO MUCH FLUFFINESS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT BECAUSE I LOVE IT! REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up the next day, I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I really was at Erik's apartment, in my very own room, where I was welcomed very much. This was too good to be true. One day I was camping out in the back room of my business and the next I'm in a lavish, expensive, apartment building with a very handsome bachelor. Speaking of the bachelor, Erik walked into the room to see me sitting there looking around. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a good rest?" _Dear god! He called me 'Sleeping Beauty'._

"Yes I did, my prince." I replied. _Wish you would have woken me up with a kiss though._ "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting." He smiled at me and left the room. Hearing the word 'breakfast' made me get up and ready for the day quickly. As soon as I put on my makeup, I was out the door and into the kitchen. A plate stacked with pancakes sat in the middle of the table. Sitting down, I added three of them to my plate and drenched them in syrup. Erik came into the dining room with a glass of milk and sat it next to my plate.

"That was quick." he said. "How do they taste? I've never really made them before." I took a large bite of them and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. After I swallowed, I took a drink of milk.

"They are amazing, Erik. I swear, you should be a cook for some famous person." Erik chuckled and sat down next to me with a newspaper in his hands. We sat there in silence, well, mostly silence; there was the sound of me stuffing my face with the pancake-y goodness, but that wasn't all too loud because I didn't want Erik thinking I was a starved little pig. When I was finished, I stretched in my chair and looked at the clock. It was six-thirty and I had plenty of time to get to the store. "Thanks for breakfast. It was the best I've had in years. Now, if you'd excuse me. I have to get to work."

"But it is Sunday." Erik replied putting his newspaper down. _How could I forget!? The shop is closed on Sundays._ "Hyacinth Corner is closed today."

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Silly me." I laughed nervously. "Well, that just ruined my plans for the work day. They can wait until tomorrow, though." He looked at me strangely and I shifted my gaze from him to the window. His fiery stare held all the passion in the world. I feared if I looked into them, my soul would catch fire and I would burn to an ash pile. The sound of his chair being pushed back made me turn back to him. Erik came and stood next to me, looking out the window.

"How would you like to go out on this fine day?" he asked. "I have somewhere in mind, but if you're not up to it..."

"Oh stop it, Erik!" I slapped his arm playfully. "Of course I'd love to go with you. Where are we gonna go?"

"That is a surprise, my dear. Now go get your jacket and put on some tennis shoes." Erik grabbed his jacket off the rack by the door, and grabbed his keys from the counter. When I returned, ready to go, he opened the door for me and we left to wherever he had in mind.

**...**

"Coney Island?! No way!" I said, gazing at the park around me.

"I remember you saying that you had never been, so I thought it would be a good idea to take you here." Erik looked at me. "So, what do you want to do first?" An ear to ear grin spread across my face. _Best. Day. Ever._

First, we went to the New York Aquarium. When we walked through the shark room, I held onto Erik's arm tightly. One of my biggest fears was sharks. I know it is odd for an adult to be afraid of sharks, but hey, what was I to do? Just get over the fear? When Erik realized how I was acting, he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder protectively. After that, I didn't even realize the sharks were in the room anymore.

Next he took me to the amusement park. Much to his dislike, I made him go on all the scary rides with me. A few times, in between going on the rides, we would play games. Erik won me a giant stuffed bear at a ball toss game; he had insisted he give it to me, so I eventually caved, and accepted it. I had my face painted like the mask Erik wore. When he realized what I was doing, he laughed and shook his head. A lot of cotton candy and corn dogs were consumed during our escapade around the park; most of the food was eaten by yours truly.

After that, we went to the beach and walked along the shore. I had taken my shoes off and let the water lap at my feet. Erik walked a distance up from me, clearly not wanting to get wet. I had attempted to get him to walk right by me, but he wouldn't budge. Once I had enough of the water, I sat down in the sand and buried my feet in it. Erik was laying down next to me, gazing up at the sky, when a thought came to my mind. Picking up sand in my hand, I began lightly sprinkling it on his chest. When he noticed, he sat up quickly and told me to start running, and I did. I ran from him, giggling like a mad woman.

Lastly, he took me out to dinner at a small diner. The food was absolutely delicious. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and Erik had steak. While we ate, we talked about our favorite parts of the day and shared many laughs. When we finished, he paid the bill, like a gentleman, and hailed a taxi for us to go back home. I had almost fell asleep on the way back, but forced myself to stay awake so Erik wouldn't have to wake me up or carry me to get inside. As soon as we were back in our apartment... _I like how that sounds. Our apartment. Erik and I's apartment. The apartment that both Erik and I live in._ I fell asleep on the couch a few minutes after I had sat down, drifting into a sleep full of sweet dreams filled with Erik and I.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The bell on the door jingled and I looked up to see who came in. _Erik is supposed to be here at nine-thirty. It isn't... hey... that isn't Erik. _Whoever was standing there, had their back turned to me, which I found a little odd. Did the person walk in backwards? "Excuse me, do you need any help?" I asked coming around the corner. When the person spun around, I nearly fell over backwards. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Tanya. I just decided to come and see you." he answered. I looked at the clock. Erik should be here in five minutes. "This place looks great. Did you decorate it all on your own?"

"No. Mom did it and I helped her. I haven't really changed it since." I replied. "Now, I really should get back to work. I'm expecting a big customer and need to prepare for their arrival. Okay then?" He laughed and patted me on the back.

"What is so 'big' about this customer, hmm?" A cheesy grin spread across this face. It was two minutes until nine-thirty. _Crap!_ "It is that boy you were talking about when we had breakfast, I know it. Father's intuition. I'd like to meet him if that is okay with you."

"Dad, please leave. I don't think..." _Ding-ling._ Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Dad was turning to see who walked through the door, Erik had a smile spreading across his face, and I was covering my eyes so I wouldn't see the events about to unfold. There was no stopping these two meeting each other.

"Hello there, young man. This is my daughter. She'll help you with whatever you need, won't you, Tanya?" my dad said. I looked through my fingers to see my dad smiling dapperly and Erik looking quizzically at me.

"Hi Erik." I squeaked. "Meet my dad, Greg. Dad this is Erik Destler."

"Nice to meet you, sir. Your daughter is very sweet and I am glad I met her." Erik said politely. If he hadn't have been polite, my dad's head might have exploded.

"It is nice to have finally met you, Erik. Tanya told me all about you when we had breakfast a few weeks ago. So... what are your intentions for my little girl?"

"Seriously, dad?" I hid my face in my hands and I heard a chuckle come from both of the men standing in the room.

"I wasn't joking."

"Well, Mr... Tanya's father, I only wish to date your daughter for a while. We live together, but in separate rooms since she couldn't keep up with the pay for her apartment. On my life, I swear that I will do nothing to disrespect her and will cherish, love, and care for her." Erik said. Each word was smooth to listen to. _Love. Cherish. Care. He must have feelings for me in some way. I just know._ A blush was promised by these words. "Sir, is this alright with you?" I quickly uncovered my face and looked at my dad, hoping and praying that he would agree. There was a strict look on the older man's face when he stared Erik in the eyes, then to my luck, he grinned and shook Erik's hand.

"Erik, I believe every word you say and trust you with my only child." He clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Take care of my baby girl. Tanya, I must be getting to work. Oh, here are these. I almost forgot to give them to you." My dad handed me an envelope and left the store. I opened the envelope and found two tickets to the ball my father had invited me to a while ago. Also enclosed was a check for one thousand dollars for buying a dress and other things I needed to go.

"I didn't even get to thank him." I said as if I was the only person in the room. Arms grasped my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. Standing there in Erik's embrace made me feel careless. "Erik, would you like to go to the ball with me at the beginning of next month? If you can't, I understand." I pulled back and looked at the handsome man before me. "I see..."

"Of course I'd love to go with you, Tanya. It would be an honor to go to such an event with such a beautiful girl." I grinned at his flattery. There was a glimmer in his eyes and he looked down at me. "I thought you hated your father's guts."

"Oh yeah," I said. "We sort of made up, I guess. It is kind of nice, especially after all the years of not having him around. What did you think of him?"

"When he asked me about my intentions, my heart stopped. I thought I had a heart attack right there." A chuckle escaped his lips and I smiled at him. His laugh was so musical and beautiful. How did I manage to meet a man like Erik? I don't think I'd ever know, but I knew one thing: never would I regret meeting him.

"Hey Erik." He looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." I said. He was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I think the same of you."

**...**

I knocked on the door to the apartment and waited. Hopefully, Wanda would be home and not busy. The reason I had come here was to have her go find a dress for the ball. When the door opened, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi Wanda."

"Tanya, I am surprised to see you. Daisha started today didn't she. No wonder she rushed out of the house." she said. Natasha came running to the door and smiled at me. "Oh, look at me. Come in. Come in." When I was inside, Natasha motioned for me to pick her up.

"How are you and Megan, little girl?" I asked. The child giggled and hugged me.

"We are good." she said into my shoulder.

"I think I hear her calling for you." At that, the Natasha bounced up and down in my arms, wanting to be put down. I watched as she ran off. "Wanda, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I'll help you with anything, Tanya. You are like another daughter to me, you know." The woman smiled at me.

"Well, I have these tickets to a ball and invited my... I guess you could say he was my boyfriend. The thing is, I need a dress, but have no idea what I am looking for. You seemed like the best person to get advice from." I said. "Would you please help me?"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Wanda squealed like a little girl and hugged me. "Let me get my shoes and jacket, then we'll leave. How much money do you have?"

"My dad gave me one thousand dollars to spend." Her eyes grew wide.

"That is a lot of money. Is rich or something?" she asked as she pulled on her sneakers.

"He owns a law firm here in New York." Wanda made an 'o' face at my answer, then we left. I was worried that the kids wouldn't be okay home alone, but she said that they would be fine. There was a list of things for the children to follow if anything happened. The two of us hit the big city and began looking everywhere. We eventually came across a cute little boutique. Once inside, I looked in amazement at all the beautiful dresses displayed. Wanda was pretty awestruck as well.

"Welcome to Christine's Boutique, I am Christine. What can I help you ladies with?" A young woman, about the same age as me, came out from a room. She had long brown hair with uncontrollable curls. Her eyes were like those of a doe, brown, and big, and beautiful. Standing in the gorgeous lighting made her look like an angel.

"My friend here has a ball she will be going to and needs a dress." Wanda answered for me. "She has to impress her date." I rolled my eyes at her words, but made me wonder. What if Erik wasn't impressed? What if he didn't think he loved me anymore and dumped me? These thoughts were rushing through my head when Wanda pushed me lightly and snapped my out of it. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, um... I don't know." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"I think I know just the thing for you. Give me just a minute and I will be back." Christine left the room and returned with an emerald dress in her arms. The fabric was shimmery and it looked like it cost a lot of money. "The color matches your eyes, almost. It would complement your complexion as well. Would you like to try it on?" A smile crossed my face and I nodded vigorously. Christine took my hand and led me to a dressing room where she helped get into it.

"So, this must be pretty important if you want to impress your guy. Think he will propose to you at the ball?" she asked as she zipped up the back.

"I don't think we are ready for that. Erik doesn't seem like... Are you okay?" When I had said Erik, she froze and her eyes grew wide. "Did I say something?"

"I swear I heard you say Erik. That is funny because I knew this guy with the same name." Her voice was filled with fear and I couldn't tell why. "He was a gorgeous man and very sweet. Every few days, he'd bring me these beautiful bouquets. I had a boyfriend and when he found out, he threatened to kill himself if I didn't dump him. A while ago he proposed to me and I turned him down. " Then it dawned on me. "I haven't seen him since."

"Oh god..."_ This is the woman who broke Erik's heart. The one he bought the bouquets for._ Before I could look in the mirror at myself, I blacked out.

**A/N: Queue music! "And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger." (From the t.v. show Between the Lions. Miss that show!) Anyways, review after reading; it is not like don't drive after you drink so do it. Andimpink out. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: "Where did all my reviewers go? Oh where, oh where could they be?" Please review if you read. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Heck, tell me random things, but don't just not review. There is no point in writing this if nobody gives feedback. To those who do review, it brings a smile to my face when I see those notifications. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13**

When I woke up, I was laying down on a clean smelling bed. The room around me was a crisp white with blue accents. An IV was hooked up to my arm and that is what told me I was in the hospital, that and the fact the rhythmic beeping of the monitor. Wanda sat in a chair next to the bed, watching the TV that was on. She must have seen me move, because she was by my side in a second.

"Thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake up." The middle aged woman sighed in relief and left the room to tell one of the nurses. When she returned, she pulled the chair closer and sat down. "What happened back there? You just passed out."

"I know that." I replied. "That woman knew Erik."

"Erik is the guy you've been seeing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. You see..." And thus I told her of everything. Meeting Erik that first day, our conversations, when he disappeared off the face of the Earth and I went and found him. Everything about our story was told to one of my only friends. When I finished, she embraced me and told me that I shouldn't have freaked out like that. _If only I could..._ As she returned to her chair, a short figure walked into the room. Christine walked in and smiled when she saw me awake.

"I am so glad to see you're okay. It isn't every day I have customers pass out in the dressing room." she said. "I never got your name, by the way."

"Tanya. Tanya Hart." I replied. "Thanks for visiting. Not many people would do that."

"So, do they know what happened?" Christine asked and sat down in a chair.

"They think it was stress related, or something." Wanda answered. "She should be good to go home when the nurse comes in and takes out her IV."

"That is good to hear. Well, I just wanted to drop by. Oh yeah, if you want, I'll hold onto that dress for you. Your man would probably drop dead if he saw you in it." Christine said.

"Thanks for everything, Christine. I'll come in on Friday to get fitted." Christine nodded and left. Much to my relief, the nurse came in right after she left. After I thanked Wanda for taking care of me, I hailed a cab to take me home where I would find a very worried Erik.

**...**

"Where were you?" he asked as I came through the door. Erik briskly walked over to me from where he had been standing at the window, a look that was nothing short of worry in his eyes. He took my jacket from me and hung it up on the coat rack that hung next to the door. The way he acted made me wonder if he would do the same thing to me that happened with Christine. Gulping, I shook the thought away. _Erik wouldn't do that, Tanya. He is a kind, generous, handsome man who is your best friend, though you'd like to be more than friends._

"Thanks." I said. It was starting to get dark outside and I looked out the window at the city below while I sat on the couch. I breathed in the scent of the apartment as I sat there. It was a comforting cinnamon smell and something masculine. _Mmm... I am so going to get used to this._ Just as I started to relax, Erik sat down next to me. _Oh yeah... he wants his answer._

"You didn't answer me, Tanya. I was worried sick." I looked at him and sighed. How was I going to tell him that I had just met this girl he was, and still could be, obsessed with? I didn't want to be straight forward and say 'Hey! I just met Christine. You know... the girl you were possessive about.' That wasn't like me, but I had no idea how he would react if I told him. Just from hearing what Christine had said about him made me doubt Erik would react calmly. What if he never planned on telling me the truth and if I ever found out, he would throw me out? Did that sound like Erik? No. He wants to know, so I'm going to tell him. He needs to know.

"I was at the hospital." I replied calmly. On the outside my composure was cool, on the inside, not so much. My head was rushing through the outcome of the scenario I found myself in.

"You were visiting someone?"

"No." I managed to squeeze out of my face. My throat had clenched up, making it hard for me to talk. _Stay calm. Breathe. He'll understand you._ Erik had a puzzled look. "I was in the hospital... because... because"

"Because?" Erik repeated. Ugh! I couldn't do this. Before Erik could question me anymore, I got up and ran to my bedroom. Locking the door behind me, I sat on my bed, knees pulled up to my chest, and tears threatening to fall. I should have stayed out there. He definitely knows something is up now. Knowing how I just acted out there, next time he confronts me, I might not be able to stop myself from breaking down in front of him. A knock sounded on my door. I looked up quickly to the piece of wood that separated Erik and I. "Tanya..."

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" he asked. Wiping my eyes of any tears, I walked to the door and opened it. Erik was looking down at me with the same concerned look, but there was something else there as well. I sat back down on my bed, but Erik still stood at the door, looking at me as if he was waiting for permission.

"You can come in." I said and he walked in.

"Tanya, I'm not going to ask about why you were at the hospital," I breathed a sigh of relief. "But if there comes a time where I somehow need to know, know that I will come to you and ask. You are my only friend and I cherish our friendship. If it came down to it, I'd trust you with my life." A wave of emotion rolled over me, and for some reason unknown to any of the people present, I wrapped my arms around Erik's middle, buried my face in his chest, and cried, and cried, and cried.

**A/n: *SOB* That was so... emotional... Please review! *more sobbing***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: So... I just totally had a moment of realization after reading a review. I am going to be gone for a week starting on Saturday. My family and I are taking a trip to Yellowstone and I just realized that I haven't told any of you. So, these next couple days I'll try to update as much as possible. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 14**

I sat there crying into Erik's chest for a good half hour. He stayed patiently and at some point, embraced me back. When at last I finished crying, I looked up at Erik who was looking down at me with all the care in the world. "Erik, I met her." He raised an eyebrow. "Christine. I met Christine."

Erik's muscles tensed. He closed his eyes tightly and took deep breaths. I could tell he was trying not to lose it, meaning his emotions. Everything about his body language was proof to my reasoning. What happened next blew me to pieces. "You can leave, if you want to. I'll pay for an apartment of your own. You'll be left alone, I promise this." Loss swirled in his amber eyes, making my heart ache.

I laughed at his words. "Why would I want to leave? Erik," I mustered up as much courage as I could. My arms wrapped around him again, holding him lightly. I breathed in his scent of cinnamon. If I could keep this close to him forever, I would take the chance in a heartbeat, without a second thought. Extending to an arm's length away from him, I looked him in the eye. "Call me crazy, but I trust you."

"Wh... what?" he asked, unable to believe me. "Tanya, you don't want to go through that. Please understand..." The man was a blubbering fool, or at least he was reduced to this. His hands kept running through his neat hair, making it unkempt and stick out everywhere. "I can't let that happen..."

"Erik, it won't happen again. I swear it won't because..." _It is now or never._ "I like you."

"We're friends, of course you like me, but that still doesn't mean you're safe." Erik placed his hands on my shoulders and grasped them firmly. "You need to leave before I lose control. Take what you need. I have a place you can stay."

"No, no, no... Erik I like you. A lot. Very, very much." Once more, the man grew rigid. "I don't even think I like you. I... I..." Standing on my tip toes, I drew close to Erik's face and whispered "I love you." Ever so lightly, I brushed my lips against his. One of my hands was curled to my chest and the other rested on Erik's chest to balance myself. Suddenly, Erik pressed his lips against mine and his arms wrapped around me. A light feeling filled my chest and my eye lids fluttered. When Erik pulled back, he had a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tanya. Thank you." With those words, he left me standing in my room. As the door closed and I heard him retreat to wherever he was going, I let out a long sigh. _We had kissed. We kissed. Erik and I kissed._ I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. A blush sat upon my cheeks and my eyes glittered. Slowly, along with the giddiness inside me, the corners of my lips turned up and formed a smile.

When dinner time came, which I knew it was because I smelt it from my room, I followed my nose to the kitchen. Erik was standing at the stove mixing something in a pan. Coming up behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder and moved next to him. "What are we having?" A surprised look crossed Erik's face for a moment, then it settled into a smile of pure joy.

"I just started these fajitas. Hope that is okay with you." he replied.

"Mmm... that sounds good." It was obvious that both of us still didn't want to talk about our kiss... or try it again, so I leaned up against the counter and watched as Erik stood there. He had a blank look on his face. I wondered what was running through his head. _He is thinking about it, I hope. Gosh! He didn't even said he loved me back._ When I looked at him again, he was looking at me. "Um... Erik, about earlier. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Tanya." Suddenly, he was standing in front of me. We were so close to each other, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Over these last few months I have been changed because I met you, Tanya. You were like a candle in the window when I was feeling like I couldn't go on anymore. I hold feelings for you that are deeper than the ocean, Tanya. I think I love you." As he bent over to kiss me, he accidently placed his hand on the burner of the stove. "Damn!" He rushed over to the sink and ran cold water over his hand.

A giggle escaped my lips. He glanced over at me. "I'm sorry." Another little laugh. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to mess around in the kitchen, especially while cooking?" I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. Gently, I placed a kiss on his palm. "All better."

Erik grinned. "C'mon. The food is going to get cold if we stand around and I am famished." Dinner was, as expected, absolutely amazing. I had never eaten fajitas before, but on my first bite, I knew it was going to be one of my favorites. We ate in silence, much to my surprise. I assumed it was because we had said everything we needed to say. Afterwards, I cleaned dishes and wiped down the table and counters. Feeling absolutely exhausted, I took a shower, then climbed into bed. Around nine o'clock, Erik came in and said goodnight. That night, I slept soundly, with a smile on my face.

**A/n: AWE! ASDFGHKL! They kiss at last, right?! R&R, my lovely readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: OMOG! This story has 51 reviews. Thank you everybody. Here is another chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 15**

"Tanya, where should I put these?" Daisha asked me, holding up a pail filled with daisies. A smile lit up my face when I remembered asking my mom those same questions when I first started helping around here.

"In the window next to the bird houses. They would look wonderful there." I replied and went back to arranging a bouquet. I got to thinking when the memory of my mom was brought up. Would I ever have a girl of my own to tell where to place things in the store? What would she look like? _I bet she'd have my nose, hair, and her father's gorgeous eyes. Erik's eyes would look good on a little girl. _Another smile curled on my lips.

"What has you so happy? You've been smiling every two seconds." The teen walked over and sat on a stool next to me, then began to arrange a bouquet. "So...?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. I'm just in a good mood today." I said dreamily.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisha shouted. Her hand covered her mouth and she squealed. "No! Get out, girl."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Tell me all about him." she said. Her stool scooted closer to me and she stared at me pleadingly.

"His name is Erik. He's a composer, among other things he excels at. I swear that man could be a billionaire with how many talents he has." I said. Daisha giggled and punched me playfully in the arm. "His hair is velvet black and is always neatly slicked back, except for when he's stressed and keeps running through it. Then he looks like a porcupine is on his head. I love his eyes the most, though. They are a bright amber and you can see all his emotions swirling around inside those orbs."

"You are so lucky. All the guys I know are gross." Daisha picked up a daisy and twirled it around. "That and I'm not even that pretty."

"Daisha, you are a beautiful, bright, wonderful young lady. Don't let anybody tell you differently." I said hugging her. She felt like the little sister I never had. The moment we just shared would be embedded into my memory forever. "It is lunch break. Will go and run to get something to eat for us?" The teen stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"What sounds good?" she asked once she stood at the door.

"Whatever you want will be fine. Go on now." I watched as Daisha walked out of sight. Just as she disappeared, Erik walked by and into the store.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Erik said suavely. My cheeks instantly heated up.

"Hi Erik. Are you going to greet me like that every time?" I joked.

"I could if you wanted me to." My beautiful man came and leaned over the counter, then planted a quick kiss on my lips. "You wouldn't mind that though, would you?" A giggle escaped my lips.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "What are you going to wear to the charity ball? I almost forgot to ask."

"I'll show you when you get home." He looked at his watch. "I have a meeting I need to get to, but I'll pick you up after work." With another quick kiss, he strode gracefully out the door, but accidently bumped into Daisha as she went to open the door. The young girl looked up at him with an apologetic look, and continued inside when Erik held open the door for her. As she walked over to me, she had a cheesy grin on her face.

"That was him, wasn't it?" she said, placing a McDonald's bag on the counter.

"Yes it was." She pulled out a burger and sat it in front of me, along with a fry and bottled water.

"You were right." she replied. "He is gorgeous." _Most definitely._

**...**

It was twenty minutes after closing time and Erik still wasn't here. I waited patiently, but I wondered why he hadn't showed up. _He said he'd be here._ I waited for another twenty minutes before I took a cab back to the apartment. Something must have happened and he went home._ That's okay, I guess. I just wish he would have called me._ When I reached home, I paid the cab driver and walked inside.

I turned on the light when I entered the apartment, which was funny cause it would be on if Erik was here. "Hey Erik, I'm home." No reply. After hanging up my jacket, I walked into the kitchen where he wasn't cooking dinner like normal. "Erik?" I called out and proceeded to look through all the rooms, but he was nowhere. _He is working late. Maybe that meeting was a long one._ I made some macaroni and cheese on the stove and ate in silence. Still, I felt something was off about Erik not picking me up and not being here.

_Maybe I'm worrying too much. I think some TV might calm my nerves. _I sat on the couch in the front room and turned on the television to find the news. As I went to change the channel, a news update flashed across the screen. Images of a car crash appeared on the screen. "This just in. At about six thirty this evening, there was a car crash in front of the Main Street Theatre." _That looks really bad..._ "Thirty two year old Erik Destler, who works at the theatre, pulled out of the parking lot when a drunk driver t-boned the car he was in. Destler was rushed to Lennox Hill Hospital.

All the blood in my face drained away. Without shutting of the TV or even grabbing my jacket, I ran down the hall to the elevator. When I stepped out on the bottom floor, I ran to the front desk. "I need a cab immediately."

"What is the rush?" the man asked as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to contact the transportation crew.

"Please. Erik is at the hospital" I said, nearly letting out a sob. At my words, the man ordered a cab to the front. He rushed me outside and gave money to the driver and I told him to drive me to the hospital. I stared out the window and watched as the city flew by, but I only processed the blur of colors. _Please, please, please let him be alright..._

**A/n: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! Bet none of you guys saw that coming. Don't you just adore when I leave you guys hanging over the edge of a cliff? Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As soon as I got to the hospital, I climbed out of the car and ran inside. The lady at the front desk looked oddly at me when I stopped in front of her. "Which room is Erik Destler in?"

"345D. Fifth floor." she told me.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder as I hopped into the elevator. _C'mon... go faster you stupid piece of scrap metal!_ The ride up seemed to take forever. It was as if time didn't want to let me see him. When at last the doors opened, I briskly walked down the hallway, looking at each door number. The nurses and other people around me watched me as I walked by, but I didn't care. They could stare all the wanted and it wouldn't faze me. _There it is._ I stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall way. '345D' it read on a green plaque next to the door way. A curtain hung so you couldn't see in. Quietly, I walked in and moved the clean blue curtains aside.

The sight brought tears to my eyes. Erik lay in that bed with an oxygen thing in his nose and an IV connected to his arm. Bandages wrapped around his forehead, a cast covered his left arm, and the right side of his face... "Oh my god..." My fingers lightly brushed over the marred skin. This didn't look new though... His mask! The reason he wears the mask is because of this. "Erik, I can't lose you. Please come through. Please..." Tears filled my eyes and I let them fall. Why would this happen to me? Losing my mom broke my heart and meeting Erik had pieced it back together. If I lost him, the mended pieces would surely scatter, never to be found again.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and held his hand while I cried. The nurses didn't know it, but I could hear them at the door, whispering about me. As I went to tell them to leave me alone, a doctor told them to scatter and walked into the room. The man had short brown hair with a few grey hairs here and there. His soft brown eyes had a worn, but friendly look in them. "Hello there, miss. I am Dr. Michael Fyock."

"I'm Tanya. We live together." I replied.

"Ah." Dr. Fyock nodded in response. He looked at the clipboard in his hands. "Well, he has a broken arm and a few good scratches. His forehead was cut up pretty badly, but it will heal nicely and leave a small scar." A sob of relief came out of my lips. The doctor stood and pulled the curtain back a little. "You are very lucky. The man who hit him got it pretty bad. His head nearly split all the way open and we had to give him eighteen stiches. If you or he need anything, just press the nurse button. He should wake up here in a bit. Good evening."

"Thank you, doc. Good evening." I said and turned back to Erik. The machine in the room beeped steadily and I was thankful it was there to reassure me everything would be fine. Tomorrow I was supposed to work, but I wouldn't leave Erik's side. I made myself leave the room for just a few minutes to call Daisha and tell her she'd fair on her own tomorrow. When I told her about Erik, she and her mom gave me their condolences and promised to come in and see us.

When I got back to the room, Erik was looking around the room. His amber eyes were kind of hazy, but when they passed over me, they seemed to focus. "Tan-ya?" he asked hoarsely. I rushed over to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Yes Erik?" I whispered to him. He squeezed my hand gently.

"What happened? I was supposed to pick you up and as I..."

"Shh, now. You're in the hospital with a broken arm and a pretty bad cut on your forehead." I told him. My eyes had formed tears again and they seeped out, even though I tried hard to keep them in. "Oh Erik... I was so worried. I thought... I thought I'd lose you like I lost my mom." My sobs were quiet enough so only he could hear them. "Life would be unbearable without you. I'd surely die..."

"Tanya, I'm here. Look at me." I lifted my face. His eyes looked into mine and I was calmed, somewhat. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, well maybe I'll go home, but other than that, I won't leave. This I promise to you. Tanya, trust me." He was being so strong although he was in pain. I had seen him at his lowest and yet he remained to stand tall.

"Erik, no matter what, you take on the world like nothing can hit you. How do you do that?" I asked. He pulled me over him and wrapped his good arm around me.

"I just don't let it show that I'm hurt." he whispered in my ear. When I pulled back and sat back down, I looked around the room. Erik must have noticed, because he said something about it. "This is a pretty nice room. Last time I had been in a hospital, the rooms were nothing like this."

"When was the last time you were in the hospital." I asked.

"Let's see... I was 15, I believe. It was mid-July and I had been riding my bike, when I hit a rock. That blasted little rock sent me flying over the handles. I sprained my wrist pretty good." he replied. I watched as he looked around the room again. When his eyes passed the black screen on the TV, he did a double take. That is when I had forgotten that he didn't have his mask on AND when the TV screen is off, you can see your reflection. He quickly brought his hand to cover his face.

"Erik..."

"Get out. Get. Out. Now." he said, his voice shaking. When I didn't move, he sat upright in the bed and glared at me. "Get out!" Without another attempt to stay, I fled the room.

**A/n: Uh oh! She has seen his face and he. Is. Pissed. R&R, my lovely readers. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Yay! I love all the love this story is getting. Keep it coming.**

**Curious (Guest): I can so see Claire Foy as Tanya, though she is only from my imagination.**

**Chapter 17**

Though I felt pretty bad about Erik freaking out, I didn't leave the hospital. I was too worried to even think about going home. Instead I went down to the cafeteria and sat next to a window by myself. His face was pretty bad and at first I had been horrified, but this was Erik. I wasn't going to let his face define him to me. He was the same as every other person on the inside with a unique outside. What would he do if I went back? Would he yell at me or tell me to stay?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed a nurse had been standing next to me, asking me if I wanted anything. "Oh. No thanks. I'm fine." With a curt nod, she walked away. Finally pulling myself up from the chair, I decided to go back to Erik's room. Who cares if he yelled at me again? He needs to know that not everybody judges a book by the cover. Once more, I rode up in the elevator to get to Erik.

"Knock, knock." I said calmly, as I walked into the room. Erik was laying on his side with his back facing me. "You awake Erik?"

"Why are you still here?" he asked with hurt in his voice. "You ran from my face, Tanya. Nobody just runs back like you did."

"Erik, I didn't run from your face. You were upset, so I left you to cool down." I replied. He still was giving me the cold shoulder. My feet padded softly over to stand next to him. "You know the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover', right? 'It's what is on the inside that counts.'?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I thought..."

"You ASSUMED and you know what assuming does." I said. "That isn't the point, though. Erik, I care for you. Without you, I'd still be homeless. Do you want to know why I never asked about your mask?" Erik glanced over his shoulder at me. "I never asked because if you wanted to show me you would. You would do so when you were ready, and I wouldn't accept it any sooner."

"Tanya, can you ever forgive me?" Erik said. The injured man turned onto his back and looked at me apologetically. "I should have known you weren't like other people. You're my friend and you wouldn't judge me like that."

"Yes, Erik. I forgive you." I looked over at the clock. "You should get some sleep. I'll see about finding your mask, if you want me to."

"I have a few spares back at home." he said. "Don't go and get them now. Do it tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight, Erik." I hugged Erik carefully so I wouldn't hurt him. He pulled me down farther and gave me a kiss, which brought a smile to my face.

"Goodnight, Tanya."

**...**

"Here's your mask. I also brought some clothes for you to change into when we leave." Erik was picking at his breakfast and looked up at me. I handed the black half mask over to him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"For hospital food? No." he grumbled. "What sounds good is a greasy Big Mac with fries and iced tea." This made me giggle.

"I for one think hospital food is good." Erik gave me a look of mock disgust. Doctor Fyock came in when Erik was done and told him that he could leave. A wheelchair had been brought in so I could take him down to the taxi I had waiting. I left the room while Erik got dressed. He called for me when he was done and I found him sitting in the chair with wheels. The sight made me crack up.

"This isn't funny, Tanya."

"I just thought I'd never see you in a wheelchair." He glared at me, and I pushed him down the hallway. After he finally got into the cab, which took a good amount of time, we were on our way home. All the way to the apartment, Erik held my hand and kept his eyes on me the entire time. I have to admit, that was a little awkward, but I found myself looking back at him frequently.

The same man who had called the taxi for me the other night was waiting outside with another wheelchair when we arrived. Erik mad an annoyed growl as he spotted the way of transport to our floor. Luckily, he didn't rip the guy's head off when he asked if there was anything else he needed. The apartment was as it was when I left last night. On the TV, some nature documentary was playing. My macaroni still sat on the stove.

"Welcome home, Erik." I said and smiled at him.

**A/n: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I couldn't find a way to extend it, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: I'm baaaaaaack! I missed all you guys, but Yellowstone was amazing and stinky (sulphur-smell is nasty). Got to see Old Faithful, Grand Prismatic Spring, mud pots, buffalo, elk, bears & wolves (at a center in West Yellowstone), and lots of gawking, rude, stupid, never-seen-a-wild-animal-in-their-lives tourists. Living in Idaho, I see a lot of wildlife so it wasn't a big deal for me.**

**Wonder where our next family vacation will take me? Suggestions? Any who, sorry for the long wait on this chappie. Here it is chapter! (P.s.: I've had a lot of time to think and this chapter holds a little surprise for all y'all.) **

**Chapter 18**

I decided to let Daisha take over the shop until Erik recovered. Although I wasn't quite sure she was ready to hold this kind of responsibility, I told her to call me if anything problematic came up and I'd be there in a little bit. Now back to Erik's recovery... well... it was a start. He just wouldn't lay down and rest. Each time I would leave the room I'd come back to find him doing something that could stunt his healing injuries. For instance, I once found him trying to reach a glass that was just out of his reach and I scolded him for exerting himself. He then sulked away and I moved all the glasses down to where he could reach them easier.

Tensions were growing with each day that passed. Erik's temper was a ticking time bomb that I had no idea was about to explode and I was a bit moody about the entire situation. I had never seen him at his worst until I found him doing housecleaning when I got back from the grocery store one day.

My foot closed the door behind me and I called out "Erik, I'm back." That is when I realized the sound of the vacuum cleaner was loud in the house. _Ugh! Erik, why don't you listen to me at all? You're supposed to be resting_! After I dropped the bags off in the kitchen, I stomped down the hallway and into the music room where I found Erik cleaning.

He was pushing that vacuum like there was an entire sandbox dumped over the floor. "Erik! Turn that thing off!" I shouted. The man jumped when he heard me and quickly shut off the noisy machine. When he turned to me, he had a blank look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest; the arm with the cast fit awkwardly with his other arm. "Can't you see I'm trying to clean?"

"Yes I see that and that's why I'm telling you to go lie down." I put my hands on my hips angrily. This was getting old. "I've told you time and time..."

"I know, woman." Erik said and turned the vacuum cleaner back on, then continued to clean. My mouth dropped open when he ever so rudely ignored my directions for him and then proceeded to do what he wasn't supposed to do. _Enough is enough!_ Grabbing the black cord that was plugged into the wall, I gave a good yank and watched as it popped out of the wall. "Hey." Erik began trying to find the reason the machine stopped working. Realization must have hit him because he turned to me, a glare of pure anger burned in his eyes.

I was twirling the cord in my hand and stared at him in the eye. There was no backing down on my part. "Erik," I started.

"Tanya, I have had enough of this." Erik seethed at me. "You can't go telling me what to do in my own house." In his fit of anger, he stormed past me and I followed closely on his heels. He went to the front room and put on his jacket quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as he stood at the door with his back to me. "Erik, answer me." Still he didn't reply, so I went and put my hand on his tense shoulder. _Smack!_ I held my face with my hands Out of nowhere, Erik had turned and slapped me. He _slapped_ me! The stinging of where he hit me burned my skin. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked up at him with horror in my eyes. He had his eyes shut tightly and his teeth were clenched just as tight.

Then he spoke, his eyes swirling with a boiling anger and burning hate. "I am not a child, Tanya, and I don't intend to be treated like one. You aren't my mother. I hate you, despise you, and loathe you, right now, to the point where I would do most anything..." My heart couldn't take his hateful words, so I ran to my room where I cried into my pillow. I cried for who knew how long before I stopped to think. _What made him do that? That was nothing like Erik at all. You were just trying..._ I was wrong to try and make Erik do what I wanted. _I just didn't want him to hurt himself again; if he did, I wouldn't bare it. _His injury weighed heavily on my heart. A repeat of what happened to my mother was what I feared and is what made me so protective of the man I love.

If I went and apologized right at this moment, would he forgive me? Would he apologize to me, as well? The door to the outside apartment taunted me, but I just wouldn't walk over and open it. It wasn't that simple. Erik should be the one to come to me. He's the gentle man... or so I thought. I still wondered if he had left, because I could not hear the front door close through my sobs. Deciding to see for myself, I climbed out of my bed and walked to the door. I slightly pulled it open and stuck my head out. When I didn't hear anything, I took a few steps into the hall. Still nothing could be heard of Erik. He was gone. Left while I cried about how he treated me... and when I needed him the most.

**A/n: Don't hate on me! This chapter made me want to cry so hard. So school... when do you guys start? I start on the 20****th**** and my siblings start on the 19****th**** (they go to online school). With school starting, I'll be having less time to write so just giving you guys a heads up. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Wow. This story has 70+ reviews. Thank you everybody who has reviewed. It really does make me happy. **

**Chapter 19**

Erik didn't even show up the next morning, so I left for work with him on my mind. On the cab ride over, I kept my eyes open, thinking I might see him walking on the sidewalk towards the apartment or perhaps in a passing taxi, but I didn't see him. Daisha was surprised when I walked up next to her as she unlocked the front door. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were taking care of Erik."

"I was." I replied and walked into the shop. Breathing in the scent of flowers, I hoped that work would keep him off my mind. As Daisha walked passed me, she did a double take of looking at my face then gasped in horror.

"Oh my god, Tanya." she said, rushing over to me. Daisha placed her hand where Erik had slapped me. "There is a hand print on your face. Did he...?" Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a choked sob. I hadn't realized that the slap had left a mark on my face; this fact slapped me harder than Erik's hand did. "What happened?"

"He snapped at me. I tried to make him rest, but he wouldn't have it." I sobbed. "It was all my fault. If I wouldn't have, wouldn't have... Oh who am I kidding?!" I buried my hands in my face. _I should have waited at home for him. He'll think I left him for good. Oh god, I am the most awful, stupid, fearful person on the planet._

"It was his choice to hit you, Tanya, and if he's sorry about it, he'll tell you." Daisha placed a hand on my shoulder. "No man should raise his hand to a woman. That is why my mom is single. She wouldn't stand it so she left him."

"I can't leave him, though. He's already been hurt once by a girl and that sent him sailing into a depressing state of depression, deeper than the ocean." I replied. "How could I do that to him? I'm not loving him out of pity. This is real love, I know it is. He'll probably never tell me he's sorry, anyways. Last night, he left the apartment without telling me where he was going. It was after he slapped me too which made my heart hurt all the worse."

"Well let's forget him. We have work to do." Daisha said. I looked up at her in shock. She basically told me to stop worrying about Erik. _But..._"You need this break just as he needed his. He'll come around, I promise. For now, though, let's drop this subject." Using the back of my hand, I wiped the tears from my face and nodded in agreement. This teen was right, I couldn't let this get in the way of my work. _Erik will come around, like she said, but I need this. I want this little break from our fight._ Taking my position at the cash register, I waited as Daisha set out the displays and turned the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. I inhaled a deep breath. _You can do this._

A few customers walked in the door and headed straight for me, but one I couldn't really tell what they looked like hung around at the door. This wasn't really odd because I had seen others do the same, so I shrugged it off as nothing. The other people had orders to pick up or place and I quickly assisted them. When they left, that person was still meandering around the shop. _How odd..._ Standing up from my seat, I walked over to the person and asked "Welcome to Hyacinth..." Erik turned around and gripped both my arms.

"Tanya, please forgive me. I was just tired of lying around doing nothing." Erik said frantically. "If you can't forgive me..."

"Erik, shut up!" He stopped talking and looked at me with the same depressing look he had on his face when I found him in his apartment after Christine rejected him. "Of course I forgive you and it was my fault for treating you like a kid. I was just worried that a repeat of my mom. I love you, Erik." With that said, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Instantly, his grip on my arms loosened and he held me around my waist. Erik deepened the kiss and I smiled against his soft lips. _I love you, Erik Destler, now and for always..._

"Awe! I told you he'd come around." The moment was completely shattered as Daisha squealed like the teen she was. We pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed... okay, very embarrassed by being caught kissing. A blush painted Erik's face deep red, making both Daisha and I crack up. "That is so funny! He's a walking beet!" I laughed even harder, making Erik start to chuckle as well. We laughed for a few more seconds, when a customer walked in on the scene. The look he gave us shouted 'What on god's green earth is this?' I held back my giggles and helped the man before looking over at Erik, who was smiling ear to ear at me, and shot him a smile right back.

"Tanya," Erik said, walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. Daisha took the moment to escape to the back room before she could see any more PDA between my man and I. "I am absolutely sure of it," He held me tighter and leaned down to my ear. "I love you." Erik whispered lovingly into it.

**A/n: Awe! And that's the chapter. I hope all of you like it very much. I wouldn't just leave Tanya and Erik apart; that would make me very angry. Anyways, next chapter I'm bringing in a familiar character because he is part of this story too. Any guesses? R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: This chapter is going to be fun, fun, fun! School was also fun today. I had theatre first period so I was super happy about that. Yeah, so here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

Erik and I came to an agreement that I should work instead of worry about him all day. So the next day, I went in to work, reluctantly. Still I had that little bit of worry he would hurt himself doing some trivial thing, but I had to let it slide for the sake of our... relationship, I guess one could call it. He hadn't exactly established anything with me yet, so I had no idea what it was. _Wonder when he'll ask me to be his girlfriend that is if he can. Maybe he isn't ready for that kind of commitment, especially after the 'Christine' incident. Oh, the phone is ringing. The phone is ringing!_

I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, this is Hyacinth Corner. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Well, um, I need to make an appointment for a wedding arrangement." Too much surprise, I was talking to Christine. "Is that possible?"

"Christine, is that you?" I asked.

"Um, who is this?" she asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"It's me Tanya. You know, the girl who fainted in your shop." I paused.

"Oh! I didn't know you worked at a flower shop." her sweet voice chirped. "How have you been doing?"

"Okay. Erik was in a terrible accident, but he's recovering and I'm glad of that. So, you're getting married? When's the date?" I asked her.

Her voice was shaky, as if she was scared of something. "Erik was your boyfriend right?" I confirmed her question. "That's really funny, you see. The same Erik who was after me got in a car accident. It was all over the news." _That's why she was scared._ "Do you think they're the same person, Tanya?"

Oh. Crap. What was I going to tell her? Her Erik and my Erik were one in the same. _Perhaps I can just ask her questions to see if they were, which they are, but I wasn't going to flat out tell her that._ "Well, what's his last name?"

"Destler."

"Sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I got it. What does he look like?"

"Tall, velvet black hair, amber eyes, wears a mask on the right side of his face." _Well I have seen him without it... so it wouldn't be lying, right?_

"Oh, they aren't the same person. Erik doesn't wear a mask." I replied quickly, but then regretted it. I really hoped she wouldn't think I was lying. _Never been a great liar anyways..._

"I see." Christine sounded relieved at this fact and dropped the entire subject. "I am getting married in a month." _That soon? Was she really this desperate to get rid of Erik?_

Not feeling like being rude and questioning her, I cut straight to business. Checking my calendar, I found a spot that was open in two weeks on a Friday. "How does two weeks on a Friday sound?"

"That is great." she replied.

"At four-thirty?"

"Even better. Well, I'll see you than I guess." We said our goodbyes and hung up. _Wonder who she's marrying._

**...**

It had been a while since I had seen my dad, so I decided to drop by the law firm on my way home. The building he was in was one of the nicer ones the city had. It owned ten stories which housed approximately three businesses each. Once I found the directory, I made my way to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. As I stepped into the law firm, I felt strangely out of place. Not once had I thought I'd be coming to my dad to visit. The lady at the front desk was on the phone and I had to wait to ask her to see my father.

I had been looking around when the lady asked me what I needed. "How can I help you?"

"Yes." _Slap my forehead, please._ "I'm here to see Greg Matthews. He's my dad."

"Oh. He is in the room down the hall and on the left."

"Thanks." Following her directions which wasn't all too hard to do, I went to where my dad's office was. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, come in." he said. Pushing the door open, I walked into where my dad worked. When he saw me, he stood up and walked over to me. "Oh my lord, Tanya. Is Erik alright? I heard about it on the news."

"Yeah. He has a few scratches and bruises, nothing bad except a broken arm." I answered. Dad hugged me and pulled back.

"That is good to hear. So, what brings you to my humble office?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, I hadn't seen you in a while and thought you might like to see how your daughter was doing." I took a seat in one of the chairs sat before his desk. "Has work been really busy?"

He chuckled. "You would not believe how busy I've been." Suddenly, the door behind us was opened.

"Mr. Matthews, I didn't mean to interrupt." I turned around to see who was standing at the door. A young man with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes stood there with a folder in his hands. "I'll come back later."

"Oh, don't be shy. Come on in and meet my little girl." I looked back to my dad as the man came and sat down next to me. Once he was sat down, he turned and smiled at me. I swear, his smile was worth a million dollars. He probably never had a cavity in his life and his teeth were so straight. Just the way he grinned could win any girl over in a heartbeat. "Raoul, this is Tanya, my daughter, and Tanya, this is my new partner Raoul."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Raoul said, offering his hand for a handshake. I grasped his and we shook.

"It is nice to meet you as well." I replied with a smile.

"So Tanya, did you know this guy is getting married next month?" At first when I heard this, I was a little freaked out, but then I got to thinking._ Who else do I know is getting married next month? Could it... no. Not one bit. Possibly._ "Who was it you said you were marrying. Some girl, Crystal, Cassidy..."

"Christine, sir." _Yep. That is definitely Christine's man and I could see why, too._

"Yes. That girl." my dad said. "Do you think you and Erik will get married?" I looked over at Raoul who had a blank look on his face, but there was curiosity in his eyes. It was almost as if he suspected that Erik was the Erik his Christine knew. The one who threatened her.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "He hasn't really asked any commitment of me, though I think he has been thinking about it." My gaze drifted to the clock. "Well, I really ought to be getting home. See you soon, dad. Once more, it was nice meeting you Raoul. Goon night." Before I could hear any more from either people, I strolled out the door and back down to the sidewalk next to the building. I quickly hailed a cab and as I looked up to where my dad's office was, I swore I could see Raoul gazing down at me.

**A/n: For those who guessed Raoul, you were right! Though I think I might change his name because it doesn't really fit this time period. Any suggestions? Review, my beautiful, kind, loving readers. Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Sorry for not posting in a few days. School has really exhausted me, surprisingly. I'm making it up to you guys, though. Here's the chapter. Oh, and I decided to keep Raoul's (who will be in this chapter) name the same.**

**Chapter 21**

"Hey! Tanya." I looked up from the cash register to find Raoul standing there. _How did he know I worked here? _"I didn't know you worked here." _Liar. You are up to something, but I have no idea what._

"Raoul, it is a surprise to see you. I actually own the place." I replied with a fake sincere smile on my face. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh... I'm looking for a bouquet to bring my beautiful bride to be. She told me that this was the place where she was going to have our flower arrangement done for our wedding." he said. "Christine also told me that she knew you."

"Christine?" I feigned knowing her, hoping it would get him to leave me alone. My eyes drifted to the clock. Erik was going to take me to lunch and would be here any minute to pick me up. "I don't think I know a Christine, but I think she had come in and set up a date to meet for your wedding. Congratulations."

"Why, thank you, but I swear she said she met a person named Tanya." Raoul leaned against the counter. "So..."

"About that bouquet!" Avoiding any more talk of Christine, and possible Erik, I came around and walked to where the bouquets were stored. "Pick one and bring it up to the counter when you've found one." Raoul rolled his eyes angrily as I turned and walked back to the counter. _Erik, please be late. Please, please, please._ The door opened and Erik walked in. _Dang it!_ He walked up to the counter and kissed me. "Hey Erik." I whispered.

"Why are you...?" My hand shot up and covered his mouth. Luckily, Raoul was still looking and had his back turned to us.

"Erik, I love you." I removed my hand and kissed him on the lips. "Wait outside while I help this last customer, please."

"Tanya, I've waited inside before and I'll do it still." Raoul was turning towards the counter with a bouquet in his hands. Grabbing Erik, I pulled him around and shoved him to the floor. "Tanya."

"Be quiet." I said through my teeth at him. When I brought my head back up, the suave man was standing there looking at me oddly. "My air conditioner is noisy. It gets quite loud at times." Erik hit my leg lightly and I stomped my foot down. "That will be thirteen ninety-nine." Raoul used his debit card.

"Listen, Tanya. We really need to talk sometime. Please allow me to take you to lunch." My heart leapt into my throat. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Erik is going to kill me._ "Is something wrong?"

"Um... no... I really can't go..." That is when the unspeakable happened. Erik stood up and glared at Raoul, whose eyes widened, than squinted into a glare. Erik placed a hand on my shoulder then pulled my back against him. "Erik,"

"I do hope you know that Tanya is _my_ girlfriend, boy." Erik said venomously. "You have yours."

"Oh my lord, it is _you_!" The two men were shooting dirty glances at each other continuously. "Christine was right; it wasn't coincidence that Tanya was dating a man named Erik."

"Erik, listen to me." I started, but that only made Erik tighten his grip on me.

"You listen to me, boy. I want you to leave this shop immediately, then never speak to Tanya again. Ever. Am I understood?" Erik seethed. "Am I understood!?"My hands were shaking nervously. Why was I scared? I knew Erik wouldn't hurt me, but would he harm Raoul? Raoul backed away from the counter, looking at me in the eye.

"Tanya, get out while you can or he'll never let you go. Good day." With those words, Raoul was gone and I was left with Erik, still holding me to him. We stood there quietly, except for our breathing, thinking over what just happened.

"I want you to explain to me why he knows you." Erik said, doing his best to stay calm. "Tanya, tell me, please."

"He works with my dad at the law firm. I met him the other day when I went to visit my dad. Christine and I met when I went dress shopping." I said quietly. "When she mentioned what happened between her and this man named Erik who... wore a mask, I fainted. That is why I was in the hospital those few weeks ago. Erik, please listen to me, none of that matters to me. You aren't that same person anymore, I know this." Erik let go of me and I turned to face him. I lifted my hand and placed it on his unmasked cheek. He was staring at the ground. "Erik, I love you, don't forget this. I'm not Christine and I won't let that happen again."

Something wet touched my hand. Looking at his face closer, I found that Erik was crying. Tears were rolling slowly down his cheeks; this alone made me want to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. My head rested on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. It was so real, so strong, so beautiful, but hurt at the same time. Could I be the one to fix it? "Tanya, you mean the world to me, I hope you know that and always remember. Promise me something, Tanya. Just this one thing."

"Whatever you wish, Erik." I said. "You could ask me anything and I would follow your wishes with all my heart."

"Never leave me." Erik said resting his chin on the top of my head. "Ever."

"I wouldn't even think about it."

**A/n: The drama! The fluffiness! The Erik-ness! What will happen next? Review to see what happens to our beloved couple. Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait. School is going good, except for my Team Sports class. Monday we yesterday we learned our warm-ups and my legs are paying for doing them like I was supposed to (Didn't do the push-ups though! Ha! I can barely do one before flopping on the ground.). Well here is the chapter. **

**Chapter 22**

_Girlfriend. Erik called me his girlfriend! Well, that wasn't how I expected it to happen, but it still is the best thing in my entire life._ I picked up a bouquet of roses and buried my nose in the sweet scent. _These are so nice. I'll have to thank Erik when I get home. _For now, I hoped Raoul would stay away from me and Christine as well. Things would hopefully be better if we didn't have to be in the same room, at least until the appointment for the flower arrangement. Daisha had school today, so once again, it was just me, myself, and I running the shop.

Tonight, I had decided to stay later to get some work in for tomorrow, but before I knew it, it was ten and time to go. As I went and turned the open/closed sign to show we weren't open anymore, I found myself staring out the window at a black van that had been parked there all day, which didn't seem too odd, but there was a shady looking man leaning up against it, smoking. He wore a black cap and had stubble on his hard, mean looking face. A shiver went up my spine as he looked towards the store as if he was waiting for something to happen. Then our eyes met for a brief second, but it was scary enough. Quickly, I turned from the window and tugged my jacket around me tighter. My hands were shaking and I felt the temperature in the room plummet. _There are tons of people like that in this city. Odd, shady, city slickers. I have nothing to worry about._

After double checking the doors to make sure they were locked, and just to buy me extra time instead of walking out the door right away, I made my way out into the cool night air. I briefly looked over at the man, who I now found stomping his cigarette into the ground, then began to walk to where I would be able to find a taxi quicker than finding one on the desolate street. A car started; I walked faster. My ears picked up the sound of pavement moving slowly under car tires; I picked my speed up again. An engine revved and I broke out into a run towards the more crowded street. Thankfully, I made it and quickly melded into the crowd before trying to find a taxi. My heart beat was going fifty miles an hour the entire way to the apartment.

When I arrived, I paid the driver, rushed into the lobby, and headed straight for the elevator. For a few seconds, I was finally feeling safe, but a floor before the one Erik and I was on, the elevator stopped to let on another person. _Oh my word! I'm going to die!_ The doors opened to reveal... a little old lady and her pet Pomeranian. _Whew. Thank goodness._

"Erik, I'm home." I called out, my voice sounding a little shaky. Erik's sexy voice didn't call back, nor did he peak his head from around a corner. "Erik? Are you...?" Hands snaked around my waist and tugged me backwards. A scream escaped my lips and I began to struggle. "Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

"Tanya," I tried prying the man's hands away from me.

"Don't make me scream. I'll scream for help and you can't stop me." I seethed, continuing to try and escape.

"Tanya." My mouth opened and... "Tanya!" I didn't scream. Erik was the man holding me, the one calling my name. The fear clouding my mind dissipated and I fell backwards against Erik's chest. His arms picked me up and carried me over to the couch, then laid me down. "Are you alright, Tanya?"

"Yeah... no." I sighed. "There was this man waiting outside the store in this big black van. I didn't think much of it, it had been there all day, the van. When I walked outside, the man started to get into the van, so I walked faster." My heart beat picked up again as if I was there in my explanation and my throat clenched up, making it hard to talk and breathe. "When... the car... I walked faster. Then the engine... I ran. It was so... I ran... I ran." Tears poured down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to cry, Tanya." Erik's voice whispered in my ear. He sat down on the couch and I immediately curled up against his side and laid my head against his chest. "I'm here now. Nobody will harm you when I am around. Shh... Everything will be alright." Erik wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Everything will be alright." He kissed me on the forehead. We sat there for the longest time, my crying had stopped, but I was still shaking like a leaf, nothing said between us. My neck was starting to hurt from the awkward position it was in, so I moved around a little. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I sniffled. "Thank you, Erik."

"No problem. I'm here for you when you need it." Erik glanced at the clock. "It is late. We probably should get to sleep. If you want, you can stay home tomorrow; I'll be here as usual."

"That sounds good." I placed a kiss on Erik's cheek and stood. "Goodnight, Erik. Love you."

"I love you too." Erik said. "_Bonne nuit._"

**A/n: Scary, huh? Who was that man? The world may never know unless my readers review. Dun. Dun. DUUUNNN!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: What happened to all my reviewers? I really miss those who haven't reviewed in a while. Here is another chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

Since I was wanting to not have any contact with the couple who most definitely disliked Erik and I being together, I asked Daisha to run and pay for the dress I had tried on at Christine's boutique that she had held for me. When she returned, in her arms she held a long black bag that held the gorgeous dress. "You have got to try it on for me. Please?" Daisha begged.

"Alright, alright." A customer walked in and the perfect time. "Oh look a customer." The teen gave me a pleading look. "What?" I asked.

"I'll go help her, then you'll try it on." Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh of reluctance and nodded yes. After I made sure Daisha was helping the woman, I walked into the backroom and pulled the dress out of the bag. Oh. My. Word. It was so gorgeous. Not once in my life had I owned something this nice, besides the store. The emerald dress looked even more beautiful now that it was made to fit me. I quickly entered the employee restroom and got dressed. When I exited the bathroom, Daisha was standing there with a surprised look on her face, but she didn't say anything. "Ahem... are you going to stand there gawking? Say something."

"Omg, I have to get a picture." she squealed. Pulling her phone out of her pants pocket, she aimed the camera at me and pulled it down just as quick, then walked over to me. "Wow, Tanya. You look like a character that stepped out of a fairytale." My eyes peeked over her shoulder at the screen. There stood a beautiful girl with messy auburn hair cascading over her shoulders. Her green eyes were vibrant and popped because of the gown she was wearing. The dress was a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline, emerald colored that swept down and barely touched the floor.

"That is me?" I asked, unbelievably. _That is me. This is me. _Tears sprang to my eyes. _What would mom say if she saw me? I bet she'd say something like, "My little girl is grown up; stay away from all those icky boys, you hear me?"_ I smiled. "Oh look at me. Standing here almost in tears." Using the back of my hand, I wiped them from my eyes. "We have work to do. Get back out there while I change."

"You're welcome and yes." Daisha smirked and flounced out of the room._ Thank you._

**...**

"Honnneey, I'm home!" I called out when I walked into the apartment. Erik was sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of smart looking glasses, with his nose buried in the pages of a book. He looked up at me with a smile and placed the book on the coffee table.

"How was work?" he asked standing up and coming over to kiss me.

"It was good." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him briefly on the lips. "What about you, or did you sit around home all day AGAIN?"

"Nope. I actually went into work today. They needed me to be there, that, and I couldn't stand lazing around doing nothing all day until you get home." Erik said. He noticed the bag in my hands. "What's that you have?"

"It's my dress for the ball." I said with a smirk. "What's with the glasses? I didn't know you wore them."

"I see." A giggle escaped my lips. "Ha, ha, very punny." Erik said sarcastically and I laughed. "Actually, I don't need to wear them all the time, just when I'm reading. So," he placed an arm around my shoulder casually. "Want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure. Let me go put the dress up and I'll be right back." Erik started to lean down to kiss me, but I ducked under his arm and ran down the hallway. As I closed my door, I swore I heard Erik say 'No fair.' _I will never get enough of him, will I?_

Erik ended up taking me to a nice Italian restaurant with a really hard name to pronounce. He had even made reservations for a table there which really surprised me. _What if I wasn't able to come? Well, I guess I'd probably have gone anyways just because Erik is to sexy in a suit like he's wearing right now._ My eyes looked him up and down from across the table. _Yeah... sexy..._ "Find something you like?" I blushed furiously. A waitress was headed our way.

"Definitely." I whispered to myself as she stopped at our table. _Was it just me or was she... looking at Erik like he was a piece of... No. That's not it._

"Hello, what would you like tonight?" the blonde waitress asked, but addressed Erik first. _Oh heck no! She is flirting with my man._

"I'd like the Cajun Chicken with Linguine. Tanya?" Erik looked at me instead of the waitress. _He's not interested. Good._

"Um... I'd like... um..." I picked up the menu and stared at it. "I'd like the Tuna Pomodoro, please." She shot me a forced smile, then walked off. "Gah!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did you see that? I can't believe it..." My voice trailed off as I said what I thought of her, which mostly consisted of two five letter words that I wouldn't dare say out loud, especially in front of Erik.

"Tanya, kill me if I'm wrong, but," Erik said. I looked up at him. "Are you... _jealous_?" He got me on that one.

"So what if I am?" I said, uncrossing my arms. Erik grinned and I shot a glare at him. Suddenly, his face stared over my shoulder and contorted into his infamous 'death' glare, as I liked to call it. "Erik?" I said. "Errriiik? Anybody home?"

"I'm sorry." he apologized and took a drink of his water. I turned to look behind me to find a man eating with what looked to be his friend of some sort. His friend had been talking to him, but the young man's eyes were looking straight. At. Me. When I turned back around and laughed.

"I'm not the only person who's jealous." I said smugly.

"I can't help it." he said. "Why would I want to share you when I could just keep you all to myself?" When the waitress returned with our food, Erik had his hand on top of mine and he was looking at me in the eyes. Enough said, that waitress put the food down quickly, then walked off without another word. The rest of our night out passed without any more jealousy hanging around either of us.

**A/n: I don't know why, but I could so see Erik in glasses, the ones with a plastic rectangular frame. He'd look amazing in them. Review please! Andimpink is out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: Its Labor Day weekend so I have plenty of time to write. Oh my word. I have a song by the Backstreet Boys, my new found obsession, though I still love Phantom more. The song is The Call. Love the video and everything too. My favorite is Nick. Here is the chapter. (Something happens in this chapter. I'm not dropping any hints, though. You'll just have to read and take a ****shot**** at it. Heh, heh, heh...)**

**Chapter 24**

Saturday. Thank goodness that I wasn't working today. I had woken up at seven in the morning feeling like I hadn't slept in years. Even when the smell of Erik cooking in the kitchen wafted into my room, I stayed bundled in my covers. Being so tired, I barely heard the door to my room open as Erik came in. A hand lightly pushed my shoulder. "Tanya, rise and shine. Breakfast is ready."

"Nooo..." I whined. "Let me sleep in."

"It is almost ten; you need to get up, gorgeous." Erik said.

"Shut up." I said sleepily and turned my back to him. "Leave me to sleep in warm, cozy, comfort." Suddenly, Erik placed his hands, which were freezing cold, on my face and I shot up. "What was that for?" I screeched. He chuckled and walked over to the door.

"See you in the kitchen." was all he said, then left me. Muttering about not wanting to get up, I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. My feet walked myself out the door, but my head was still back in the sheets on my bed. I plopped down in a chair at the table and let my head hit the table a little too hard.

"Oww." I said. A bowl was set in front of me with sweet smelling oatmeal inside it. "What is this?"

"It is oatmeal. Apple cinnamon, my specialty." Erik said, taking a bite of his and making a sound of satisfaction. "Are you going to eat it or not?" Grabbing my spoon, I shoved it into my mouth and ate it. Oatmeal wasn't exactly my favorite breakfast food; I'd rather have a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, but I wasn't going to let good food go to waste. I wouldn't admit it, but Erik's oatmeal was the best I had ever had. When at last I had finished mine, Erik was already starting his third bowl.

"Erik, do you always eat this much?" I asked, giggling as some oatmeal dripped down his chin. Picking up his napkin, I wiped it off and smiled at him. "Messy boy. I'm going to go for a walk. Want to join me?"

"Sure. Let me finish and get ready." Erik said with his mouthful with the last bite of his oatmeal. I rolled my eyes and went and sat down on the couch to wait. When Erik came back from his room, he was wearing a grey turtle neck sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. His hair was neatly pulled back as usual and he wore his stark white mask, which really popped against the dark colors he was wearing. "Ready to go? I am." Erik grabbed my jacket and handed it to me; he held the door open as I put it on.

"Thank you." I walked into the hallway and waited for him to lock the door. When he turned back to me, he took my small hand in his large one and we walked to the elevator hand in hand.

**...**

We decided to go to Central Park, well, I did, but took a cab there. Who in their right mind would walk from where we lived to Central Park? Erik didn't really want to go. He didn't say why, but he just said whatever. Like the gentleman he was, Erik hailed a taxi for us. The ride was spent with Erik sitting quietly, staring out the window. _I hope he is alright._

"Here we are." the driver said. Erik and I climbed out and he paid the driver. Still holding my hand, we strolled through the park. Although I was enjoying it, I think Erik was really uncomfortable being around so many people. One time, a little girl with her mom said something about 'the strange man in the mask' and Erik stopped dead in his tracks. After a little coaxing and some tugging, I got Erik to move.

"Erik, she didn't know better. She was a little girl." I said. He huffed and looked down at the ground. Up ahead, I saw an old man painting a bridge. I knew Erik liked art, so I decided to see if it would make him happier. "Come on, Erik." I practically dragged Erik's scrawny tush all the way over.

As we approached the painter, he looked up and smiled at Erik and I. "Hello there." The man smiled. "How is your day going?"

"Good. That is a really good painting." I said. "My boyfriend is an artist himself. He is a composer." Erik looked at me with a blush on his face. _So bashful..._

"Oh is he." The man's eyes lit up. "I had a son who was a composer, but he died a few years back of cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, have a nice day." I said and started to walk away. "Erik," I said. "Please stop being so upset. It's not the end of the world. If you opened up a little bit, everyone would like you."

"Miss," I turned back. The old man was standing behind us. "Can I paint you and your husband? You two together in a painting would be such a contrast. A beautiful contrast." _He said husband! Eeeeeeeek! I wish. _Erik looked at me with a look of 'I want to go home'.

"Tanya, can we just..." Erik began.

"Sure. We'd love it." I said before Erik could finish. "Where do you want us to stand, or sit, or whatever?"

"Right where you are is good." The man went and removed the painting of the bridge and put a new canvas on the easel. "Miss, can you look up at him with your eyes? Like that and sir, look back at her. That is good. Now hold still." We stood there for about an hour until it was finally was done. The man had us wait for the paint to dry. When he handed it to me, I was about to hand him thirty dollars, but he put his hands up in refusal. "On the house, please. You two reminded me of my son and his wife. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you so much." I thanked him. Erik then dragged me away. "Erik, wait. I want to see the painting." He stopped and I held it up so we both could see. Erik and I were perfectly captured in this painting. His amber eyes looked down at me seriously, yet adoringly, and mine showed my affection for him. The budding trees hung over our head and the bridge in background was amazing. "What do you think?"

"I love it." Erik said, he said. "Listen Tanya, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You didn't need to have to..." _Bang!_ A gunshot rang through the park...

**A/n: Oooooh... Cliffy for you, cliffy for me, cliffy for us! I bet you all hate me for leaving you hanging on the edge of your seats. Review, my lovely readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: I am so very sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't mean to leave you guys hanging that long. For all the freshmen in high school, just a heads up, sophomore year is one of the hardest years. Here is the next chapter. Review if you feel a need to.**

**Chapter 25**

_"I love it." Erik said, he said. "Listen Tanya, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You didn't need to..." __**Bang! **__A gunshot rang through the park..._

Erik tackled me to the ground as another bullet hit the tree next to us. Screams filled the air around us, but I only acknowledged Erik's breathing in my ear. His breath was coming in fast short gasps. "Erik..." I whispered. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. "Someone was definitely out for me, you, or both of us. Who would go as far as to try to shoot one of us? Raoul might, just might, but could he do it? Maybe he hired someone to do it, a hit man of sorts."

"Perhaps you right. That sly boy is capable of anything." Erik rolled off of me and sat up, dragging me with him so we both were sitting. "Tanya, are you alright?" I looked into Erik's worry filled eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't know." I replied. "No... Probably not." Erik hugged me and we waited as police men came to investigate. They interrogated everybody who had been nearby. When they got to Erik and I, we were sitting on a bench, Erik holding me close.

"Good afternoon you two." an officer said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were about to leave the park when we heard a gunshot. Then another one was fired and hit that tree over there." I pointed at the tree. "My boyfriend thought fast and tackled me to the ground just in case the shooter tried to get us again."

"Did you see the person with the weapon, miss?" he asked.

"No." I answered. "I didn't see anybody at all."

He turned to Erik. "I didn't see anybody either, officer."

"Do you know if there is anybody who could have possibly done it? Perhaps somebody you know with a grudge, or you owe something to?" Raoul instantly came to my mind.

"Yes, officer." The situation with the man in the van outside my store and Raoul was discussed. With all of it off my chest, I felt kind of good. The police man said he'd do all he could and if we wanted, we could be watched twenty-four seven, but Erik said that we'd be fine. Somehow, I didn't trust if that would be true.

**...**

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes just wouldn't close without remembering the shooting. My mind kept asking things like "What if Erik would have been shot? What if you had been shot? Someone could have died." Tired of being all alone with my rushing thoughts, I left my room and went to Erik's. He had a gorgeous room with red walls and gold accents; it reminded me of a vintage theatre. A mahogany desk sat up against a wall next to a matching dresser. Erik sat at the desk, looking over a piece of paper. His glasses were sitting on his nose and his mask lay on the desk. "Erik?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. A man like him shouldn't have a marred face. If his outside matched his inside, he would look like Channing Tatum, only better, with more love in his heart than a thousand oceans could hold.

"Yes, Tanya?" I walked over to him and hugged him. "Tanya, you okay?"

"No. I can't sleep with all that happened today." Tears threatened to fall. "My thoughts are on everything about today. What if you would have been shot? You could have died. I would be devastated if you left me. Everybody does and I hate it." The dam that held all of my emotions inside was about to burst. "What if I would have been shot? Would you have moved on from me?"

"Tanya, oh Tanya." Erik wrapped his arms around me. "If you died, I would probably die of a broken heart. You are my inspiration to do better, only love, best friend, my everything. Tanya, my sweet, loving, beautiful angel. There is no one like you. No one on this Earth could replace you." He let go of me and started going through a drawer. _No. Way. He isn't looking for..._ Erik pulled out a little box. _He is._ My hands flew to my mouth.

"Erik," I choked. Tears were rolling down my cheek.

"I was going to ask you at the ball in two weeks, but I can see that it shouldn't be postponed." Erik said with a smile on his face as he got down on one knee. "Tanya Maree Hart, would you do the honor of being my best friend, lover, and wife for the rest of our lives?" The box was opened and sitting perfectly in the black velvet sat a silver ring with an amethyst shaped into a flower. I let out a sob and doubled over. Erik pulled me into his arms and I cried harder than I ever had.

"Yes, yes, definitely yes." I cried to him. "I'll be yours forever, Erik. There is nobody else who could take that place."

**A/n:SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REVIEW MY READERS! THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: I think I will be posting once a week because of school and other activities I have going on, maybe two if I have tons of time. I realized I have 107 reviews on this story. Wow! Thank you everybody. This really means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter, my lovelies.**

**Chapter 26**

I wore the ring to work the next day. Daisha kept glancing at it every once in a while as if she were wondering why it was there. I had a good mind to tell her about the proposal, but, for the sake of being devious, I was going to wait for her to ask. At our lunch break, she asked. "Hey Tanya, where'd I get that ring? It is gorgeous."

"Thank you. My _friend_ gave it to me." I smirked.

Daisha looked at me with an expression of seriousness. "What friend, might I ask? You're wearing it on your left hand. Only people who have been asked to..." Her expression dropped. "Oh. My. Lord. No." I grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "Oh my lord, Tanya. Do I...? Did he...? How was...?" she stuttered. "Gah! What am I saying? Congratulations! This is so exciting, I wouldn't believe it."

"I do believe it because it happened to me." She gave me a quick hug, then picked up her sandwich.

"How did he propose? I've got to tell me." Daisha said with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly. "I'm waiting."

"It was _sooo_ romantic! Erik said that if I died, he would probably die of a broken heart. I am his inspiration to do better, only love, best friend, his everything. There is no one like me. No one on this Earth could replace me." I said happily. "I'll have to ask for a copy of that proposal and hang it on my wall." Daisha laughed and we finished our lunches.

**...**

After work, I decided to go see my father and give him the news. Hopefully, I could avoid being confronted, or even talked to, by Raoul. When the secretary saw me, she smiled and nodded to my father's office. My dad must have told her to do that if I showed up again. I opened the door with a smile on my face. Dad sat at his desk and looked up at me with a quizzical look. "Dad, I am so happy to see you!" I said, rushing in and threw my arms around his neck.

"Whoa there, missy." he said. "What's gotten into you? Last time I knew, I thought you hated my guts."

"Daddy," I held up my left hand. "Erik proposed!" My father's reaction scared the living daylights out of me. He sat there with a blank expression, not saying anything, or moving even a finger. "Dad, are you okay? Dad?" I shook his shoulder lightly. "Dad?" I sounded frantic now. Then he scared me even more.

His big arms wrapped around me and crushed me. "My little girl is grown up!" he wailed, happily. "Tanya, this is so exciting. I was guessing if anything, he'd ask you at the ball."

"He was, but he changed his mind." I replied.

"Wow. The size of this thing just hit me. You're getting married." He sat back down and leaned back. "My daughter is getting married."

"I know, dad." I said. "I also needed to talk to you about something else."

"Alright than. Go for it."

"Did you hear about that shooting in Central Park? Well, I think that the shooter was trying to get Erik and I." My mind was concentrated on the sounds outside the office, just in case Raoul decided to drop in uninvited or listen in on the conversation.

"What? Why? Who would want to harm you and Erik?" Footsteps approached the door. I spun around to look at the door. "Tanya, nobody in this office is going to be after you. Calm down, alright. Talk to me." My eyes were glued to the door. The sound of a door opening and closing broke the spell.

"There is only one person who I know has a grudge against Erik, and me for that matter." I said. "He is getting married soon as well. His wife was the woman Erik was in love with before me, but she turned him down because he threatened her soon to be husband. I would tell you their names, but I can't; you wouldn't believe me. You know at least one of them, I think."

He pondered my words. A moment of realization crossed his face. "That can't be. Raoul wouldn't..." The door was thrown open and there he stood in the door way. My entire body tensed up. I could feel the tension in the air. "Raoul wouldn't need a new office chair. Thanks for the offer anyways, Tanya."

"A new office chair?" Raoul said and stood next to me. "Nope. Don't need one."

I leaned over and whispered in my dad's ear. "Don't say anything." Holding my jacket tighter around me, I walked to the door. Raoul's eyes were stuck on me. "Goodbye you two." Then I left without glancing back. If I had, I would have seen the venomous glare of Raoul. _That was too close for comfort. Let's just hope dad doesn't do anything to give away any hints._

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. I should have made it longer. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: IT'S TIME FOR THE BALL! WOOT! WOOT!**

**Chapter 27**

It was the day of the ball and I was anxious to be there. All through the day, I kept looking at the clock. Daisha would throw something over it so I couldn't see, so I'd go and take it off. Today was the ball and I was excited to dance with my fiancé. It felt good to say Erik was my fiancé at last. At times I thought I'd wake up and it'd all be a dream, but it wasn't. This was very much real. When at last it was time to go home, I rushed out the door, leaving Daisha to clean up and close.

I rushed home as fast as I could. Erik watched me from the couch as I ran by into my room. He must have had the strangest look on his face, but his face would have to wait for a while. Pulling the dress out of the bag, I laid it out on my bed and went to take a shower. When I came out, there was a box sitting on the bed. _I wonder who put this here._ I picked up the box and removed the lid. Inside was a necklace with an emerald pendant. Tears flooded to my eyes. _Erik must have gotten this for you._ He was so nice; I'd have to repay him for his generosity later. Now was the time to get ready.

First, I blow dried my hair and curled it. The auburn curls cascaded down my back and I pinned my curly bangs back to keep them out of my face. My makeup was applied very lightly; I only put on some concealer, a little blush, black eyeliner, and mascara. Then I put on the dress itself. When I looked in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize the gorgeous girl looking back at me. She looked so unlike the little girl I was long ago and the woman I was earlier today. If I knew it wasn't me, then I'd probably have mistaken me for my mom. _Look at me, mom. I'm no longer your little girl._ I smiled at my reflection and grabbed my black heels off the bed.

"Tanya, it's about time to leave." Erik called from the kitchen. Just as I came into let him see me, he turned and I froze in my place. His amber eyes wandered from my head to my toes. We stood there not saying anything as Erik looked me up and down. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Do I like it?" Erik repeated. "No I don't. I love it. I love you. Tanya, you look just like an angel fallen from heaven. You are going to be the talk of the ball tonight, my dear." Erik gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You don't look to bad either." I said with a smirk. He was wearing a crisp black tux, making the white of his mask pop. It was a perfect contradiction. "I'm going to have to beat all the women off of you tonight, aren't I?" He chuckled. _I just love his chuckle._

"Perhaps, that is if we get there in time. I have the tickets." Erik grabbed my arm and led me to the door. He handed me his jacket, then put his own on. "Let's go, my dear. The ball awaits."

**...**

The ball was held in the foyer of the Gershwin Theatre which was lavishly decorated with reds and golds. There was a table set up with drinks along the edge of the room. Many people stood talking to one another in small groups. Classical music was being played by a quintet. Erik was really tense with the amount of people in the room. I placed my hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at me and gave a sheepish smile.

"Tanya! Tanya, dear!" my dad called out as he walked towards us. He had the biggest grin on his face. When he got to us, he pulled Erik into a hug. "Erik, my boy, you are good for my little girl, so I'm giving her to her."

"Thank you, sir. It is a big honor to have your daughter as my fiancé." Erik said, relaxing just a bit.

"Oh, please. Call me dad." My face exploded in a blush. _Seriously dad? _"You should get used to it because I won't let you call me anything else." The two men laughed and started talking. As I looked around the room, I found familiar faces. Two of which weren't good familiar faces. Raoul and Christine stood talking with some people. Raoul was doing most of the talking and Christine was just standing there listening, a bored expression on her face. _Oh crap._

"Well dad, I'd really love to have a dance with my future wife." Erik said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's fine with me. Have fun, you two." dad said and walked off to talk some more. Erik pulled me out onto the dance floor as a new song started. I didn't really know how to dance, so Erik grabbed my hand and placed one on his shoulder, while taking my other into his. One of his hands was placed on my waist. He started out with a simple step, but as I got better, he started changing it up, adding in more intricate steps. Before I knew it, we were the only ones dancing. Everybody stopped to watch us.

"Erik, everybody is watching." I whispered.

"Let them watch. They are amazed at your beauty, Tanya." Erik replied. His eyes locked with mine. "You are amazing, Tanya. I can't believe you are going to be my wife in a few months."

"I can't believe it either." A smile crossed his lips and he spun me around one last time before the music stopped. Applause filled the air as our dance ended. Erik bowed to the audience that had gathered. He held out his arms and the crowd cheered again for me. I gave a shy curtsy and nodded at all the smiling faces. The crowd dispersed, some of the people taking the dance floor and others headed to get a drink.

Erik and I went and grabbed a drink. As I reached for mine, a hand shot out from the other side of me and took it. "Excuse me, sir, but you..." When I saw who it was, I gasped. Raoul stood there with Christine at his side. Erik turned to see what was wrong and saw them too. Christine's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"It is him, Raoul." Christine said and Raoul pulled her against his side, then glared at Erik who was rigid behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Raoul sneered. "I hope you aren't here to take my fiancé."

"Listen here, I don't want any problems." I said trying to keep calm, but it showed. "Erik is my fiancé and it is by my choice and mine alone." Erik sat his drink down and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively.

"I know what you are up to, boy." Erik seethed. _Gee, Erik. Thanks for helping me keep the calmness between us._ "If and when you are found out, the consequences will be severe."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Raoul replied. "I haven't done anything to you."

Erik scoffed. "That is a mouthful of lies and if you so much as try to harm me or my Tanya, it will be me coming after you."

"Erik that is enough." I said, grabbing his arms.

"Why would I harm you? I have Christine and you've left her alone." Raoul snapped. "If anything, I should be watching my back because you can't stay away from her forever. Tanya, you should leave him while you have the chance. If you don't..." Now things were getting a little out of hand.

"Raoul, just leave them alone." Christine finally spoke up. "Let us enjoy this event without picking a fight you cannot win." She took his hand and pulled him away from us. Erik still held onto me, but I didn't move. If Raoul wasn't lying about not knowing what went on, than who was out for us?

"Tanya, I'd like to go home now. If I have another run in with him, I might not be able to control myself." Erik said. I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's go, then." I whispered. After we said goodbye to my dad, we left. As the doors started to close, I looked behind us to see Christine staring at me with a look in her eye that made me feel very uncomfortable. _Was it just me or did she seem a little pissed? Maybe we spoiled her night, that's all. Or was it that?_

**A/n: Oooooh! Wonder who is after Erik and Christine. Review, my lovelies. Andimpink has left the building. PEACE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: This week, for me, is homecoming week. Today, was Movie day so I dressed up as Sandy from Grease. At the end of the movie! My best friend in the entire world was a female version of the Phantom and I might say, she looked mighty phabulous, although she isn't a phan. Anywho... here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

Something unexpected happened a few days later. My dad showed up at Erik's and I's door. Now, I have no idea how he found out where we lived, maybe he did what I did when I looked for Erik, but that wasn't the point. Dad. My dad was at our door. As soon as I heard a knock, I headed for the door and opened it to see him standing there. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Tanya, who is..." Erik walked up and stood behind me, looking over my shoulder at my father. "Oh." Hopefully, he wouldn't be too mad about this unexpected visit. "What brings you here today?"

"We need to talk. All three of us." the urgency in his voice made me let him come inside. If I knew what was going on, which I did, then this emergency talk was going to be about Raoul and Christine. Erik and I walked my father into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Erik asked. _Count on Erik to be polite as possible. Does he act like he's being visited by the queen of England every time somebody visits?_

"Yes please. I'll have a glass of water." he said. As we waited for Erik to return, I got a better picture of the state my dad was in. His normally kempt outfit was wrinkled in places and his hair hadn't been tamed either. There were dark rings around his eyes as if he didn't get enough sleep. _What have you been doing, dad? Or what have you gone through?_

"Here you are." Erik handed my dad the glass of water and sat down next to me. "So, you needed to talk to us." My dad took a drink of water, then sat the cup down.

"I believe somebody other than Raoul is out to get you guys." Erik's face grew red with anger and almost said something, but before he could, dad held up his hands. "Listen to me, there is absolutely good reasoning for this assumption. Sit back, calm down, and I'll tell you why I think that boy is innocent."

**Flashback from the point of view of Greg, Tanya's dad.**

"Good morning, sir." my secretary, Elizabeth, said as I walked in.

"May I have the mail?" I asked while I removed my coat. Last night at the ball had been a little much for me, and I was a little groggy, but still should be able to make it through the day. Seeing Erik and Tanya together reminded of me and Caroline. We used to go out dancing together all the time before she got pregnant with my little girl. And it was all my fault that I let a wonderful woman such as her slip through my fingers. It seemed like it was only weeks ago I had been walking hand in hand with Carry on the beach, kissing her in the rain at the door to her apartment, taking her to the latest movie. If only I hadn't have been so blind to see what I was missing. Now I had some of my peace back with Tanya finally accepting me as her father.

"I left it on your desk." The phone started ringing. Elizabeth picked it up and answered with her usual. "Matthews Law Agency, how may I help you?"

"Thank you." I said before walking to my office. After I hung my coat up on the rack, I sat down at the desk and shuffled through the mail. _Junk, junk, junk, check, check, junk... wait a minute?_ I picked up the last envelope from the trashcan. On the front, it read 'To Greg'. This was funny because not many people called me by my first name. Only my close friends did, but this didn't even look like their handwriting. There wasn't a return name or address. Cautious as to what was inside, I opened the envelope and pulled out paper.

'Those who have seen his face, draw back in fear... In this city, where all are blind...' Those lines were written in large black letters, but that wasn't what scared me. In blood red ink, 'Beware the Phantom.' was scribbled all over the page messily. I dropped the paper as if it burned my hands just from holding it. What did it mean by 'Beware the Phantom'? Who was the Phantom? My heart was racing now. Could this be from Raoul because he has some grudge towards my daughter and son-in-law? It couldn't be because it wasn't even his handwriting.

Somebody banged on the door and I nearly tipped my chair over. "Sir, are you okay?" _Thank god it was you, Raoul._ "Sir?"

"I am fine. Come in, boy. Come in." I said straightening out my tie. Raoul walked in with a folder under his arm. He seemed too innocent to commit something like the things Tanya told me about. "What is it?"

"I have the folder of Sam Reynolds that you asked for the other night." He handed me said folder. "I've read through it a few times and I think it sounds convincing. What do you think?"

Without even opening it, I sat it down on the desk. "I think it's great. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess." Raoul shrugged his shoulders.

"Pick up that piece of paper, there." I pointed to the one I had dropped like a rock. The assistant of mine did such and looked oddly at the contents of the paper.

"This is weird. What does it mean?" This is when I realized that he didn't have a clue what any of what was written meant. No. Clue. At. All. The confusion in his voice was believable, unless it was my ears playing tricks on me. He stared up at me with a baffled expression.

"I don't know, but I was hoping you could tell me. It appears you can't, so I want you to go sort through the file cabinets in the storage room." With a groan of perturbation, he slumped off to do as he was told. Now that I knew it wasn't him that sent this note, he was off the hook, but the person who sent it was still out there somewhere. Waiting patiently to make the next move.

**End Flashback**

I was speechless. Raoul had to have been the only one who could hold such hatred. All signs pointed to him, but this piece of information was mind changing. Mind blowing, in fact. My hands were shaking nervously. Now we didn't have any prime suspect for what happened.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Erik asked. "I don't want to find out later on it was him all along."

"I am ninety-nine percent positive, Erik. There is nothing about him that screams he set those things up." Dad said exasperatedly. "Is there anybody else you guys know? Anyone at all?" My mind rolled through memories quickly. The memories flew by, but I landed on one that really made me stop and question.

**...**

_As the doors started to close, I looked behind us to see Christine staring at me with a look in her eye that made me feel very uncomfortable. __**Was it just me or did she seem a little pissed? Maybe we spoiled her night, that's all. Or was it that?**_

**...**

"I think I have an idea on who it may be."

**A/n: Oooooh! I'm super excited to write the next chapter. Did you guys like the flashback, or no? Review and tell me if you want more of them. You know what, let's have a little fun; first five people to review will get put into one of the future chapters. I'll announce who were the winners' next chapter. Ciao!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: ****Isabel (Guest)****, ****mollyjr3****, ****Awesomeannie****, ****The Weaver of Words****, and ****Smile (Guest)**** were the first five to review so they get to have a guest appearance in one of the next five chapters. Yay! You five, send me a little background on your character and I'll do my best to portray you guys. For the guests, just post it on the review for this chapter and it will be done. Here you guys go! (P.S. Erik is going to ****serenata Tanya in this chapter. Hee, hee, hee!)**

**Chapter 29**

At one in the morning on Saturday, I woke up to here Erik playing the piano. Eight in the morning, might I remind you, is too early for me to get up, but Erik's music was too amazing to go back to sleep after hearing it. I rolled out of bed and tossed on my robe, then headed to the music room. When I got to the door, it was cracked open a little bit. That is when I heard it. It was quiet but it was still there. Erik was singing a few words, stopping to jot them down on the sheet music and repeat with the next line. Then the most beautiful thing happened: he began to play and sing the completed piece.

"_Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be alone_

"_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight"_

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_"

Erik looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. _He knew I was standing here all along._ I pushed the door open and walked in to sit next to him when he scooted over a little on the bench.

"_I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight._"

I leaned my head against Erik's shoulder and listened to his beautiful voice soared around the room. His fingers glided gracefully across the ivory keys, like an ice skater upon the glittering ice.

"_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right and it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life._"

Tears glistened in my eyes. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Erik. I don't want to say goodbye. _Ever__. _

"_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?_"

As the last notes died out, we sat there silently. Me, leaning my head against his warm, comforting shoulder as tears dripped slowly down my cheeks; Erik just sat there, holding one of my hands in one of his musician's hands. "How did you fall in love with me, Erik?" I whispered softly in his ear. A few candles lit the room up, the light dancing across Erik's unmasked cheek. "How?"

"Those days I came into the shop, were some of the hardest of my life and I had nobody to turn to. No one but you. You were always there when I needed somebody to make my day worth living through." Erik put a hand on my waist and pulled me tightly against him. "There were so many times I thought I couldn't live anymore, but when I thought of you, the clouds of doubt in my mind drifted away. When Christine full out rejected me, I almost threw myself out the window in the living room." He paused. "Then you showed up at my door, looking for me. Making sure I was okay because I hadn't showed up in a while. That is when I knew I loved you, Tanya. I have loved you ever since."

He bent his head down and kissed me sweetly. I pulled back and let out a sob. Not of sadness, but of joy. "Erik, you have come so far from your past; because of you, I've come from mine to. Before I knew you, my father was on the top of my list of people to blame accidents on." Erik chuckled, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Seriously, that is what I did, and now he is, well, he is my father. I love you, Erik. More than you can ever know."

"I love you too, Tanya. More than you can ever imagine."

**A/n: Awe! The fluffiness of this chapter made me listen to the song, which by the way is How Did I Fall in Love With You by the most amazing boy band in the world (sorry to my Directioner readers), the Backstreet Boys. I don't own the song, but I wish I owned Nick Carter. *fangirl giggling* Anywho, thanks for the idea of having Erik sing, Curious. Hope you liked it, now review!**


End file.
